Rose Colored Glass
by AliasKei
Summary: Enishi decides to risk rejection for the chance of forever with Kaoru EK Complete
1. Prolougeher

I remembered everything about him, his smile, his laughter, the very way he walked. The way he strode across the earth in great strides that ate up the earth as he went, his body sinuously moving in emulation to a feline lord of the forest. Yet he held to himself, never being too bold, letting out a great amount of energy, that seemed to just draw back into him. 

I couldn't forget his smile, which came as rarely as his laughter, but when it came, I would have given anything to hear it one more time. Then there were the corners of his mouth that turned up ever so slightly even when his face was relaxed. When he smiled, all I could think of was touching him, being with him. Nothing else seemed important.

Every time he moved my eyes were unconsciously drawn, no matter how hard I resisted. He was dangerous, yet I would have easily placed my life in his hands to do with as he would.

I used to strip him with my eyes, revealing every subtle but delicious curve that marked him apart from others. I often felt like running my hands through his hair as I would pull him too me, imagining his steady arms folding around my shoulders and my waist, drawing me to him in return.

His eyes undid me every time, as I saw the underlying emotions, fear, uncertainty, pain, and loss, I wanted to take them from him and replace them with my feelings for him. I wanted him to see himself the way I saw him, because then he would know the torturous bliss I went through every time he was near.

His innocence barely peaked out through the layers of corruption an lost youth, but I saw it anyways. I wished to pluck it to the surface and nourish it. I wished to coo him softly to sleep at night, holding his head in my lap and stroking his hair, asking nothing in return but the hope that someday he might do the same for me.

In him I also saw myself. I saw the loneliness, I saw the fear to reach out because of rejection, I saw the capacity to love, and I saw an appreciation of the little things. And I wanted to share all of me with him, knowing that we would have very little in common overall, but the loneliness itself would be enough.

His hands fascinated me, hands that could artistically print out the most beautiful things, but also hands that could easily deal a deadly blow in an instant. Their very shape and definition I wanted to study. I wanted to take his hand in mine and trace the lines and the veins, and the scars that defined him.

There wasn't anything I wanted to change about him. I even loved the lazy way his eyes seemed to stare out at the world, that sleepy look that sent chills down my spine, all the way to my legs. I had to catch myself from obviously wobbling a few times when he looked my way.

I wanted to clasp onto him and cry, for my lack of hope, and for how beautiful he was, and for the rain and the sunshine. I wanted to cry into his chest even just for the sake of crying.

I wanted to feel his bare skin under mine, one of my more carnal desires I'd ever had, yet my intentions were pure. I only wished to be close to him, to feel that he was real.

But then I knew better. I wished nothing more to run my hands up his chest and down his back, I wanted to put my palms to that delicious slight curve between his waist and his hips. I wanted to sit on his hips and pull him up to me, drawing his face into a hungry kiss. I wanted to feel his mouth against mine, his tongue against my own.

I had surprised myself at my own thoughts, because I had never seen anyone this way. My biggest state of infatuation was wishing someone to hug me… but him… I wanted to make him _mine. _

As my thoughts traveled on, I was introduced to the dark depths of my mind that I hadn't known existed. I stopped my thoughts fearfully as they reached the point where it was demanding to be near him, to have him a part of me, even if it was so drastic a measure that I would have to feel his warm blood against my skin, dripping down like rain.

I shivered at the thought of ever hurting him. I would rather it be my own blood than his, but still something about the thought of warm, almost hot blood still excited me. Had my musings warped my mind or was I just so desperate to touch him that I would resort to that. I didn't dare approach him for fear that I would do something drastic if he rejected me. I was afraid of myself, and I was afraid for him.

My mind soon rejected the fleeting thought of blood as I huddled over myself and cried. It had somehow realized that it went to far. The carnal desire to touch him I could understand, but not killing, nor maiming, or simply a small cut. I couldn't even think of hurting him, he was precious to me.

I loved him for his mind, I loved him for his cynicism, and I loved him for his grim outlook. I loved him for his occasional happiness, which I had yet to glimpse for more than but a moment. I had seen him grin in maniacal glee, but something was odd about the smile, like it was more painful than happy. Although I enjoyed even that expression on his face, I longed to see one of joy.

Then there were my dreams. I dreamed of his hands around mine, I dreamed of him looking down from above me, smiling as his hair fell down around his face. I dreamed that I was with him and I dreamed of him calling my name in that broken whisper, I dreamed of him telling me he needed me, he wanted me. I dreamed I was his.

All my dreams were seen through rose-colored glass, and I resented ever waking up, just, as I feared falling asleep the night before for the same reason. I wished to dream forever, because Enishi was gone.

*************************************

This is the first part of a short two-part story. It's a look at what Kaoru saw when she looked at Enishi, and her worries thereof. The next part will be Enishi's of the same. I just kind of felt like writing this, as I had insomnia tonight ^^ hope you enjoy a bit. It's a little macabre. 


	2. Prolougehim

I kept forgetting not to remember you. Forgetting not to remember the way you felt in my arms, even though you had been unconscious at the time. I often laughed at myself for the infatuation I had with you, but I knew it was more than just that. I couldn't forget you. What have you done to me?

I was fine before, I could look at a sunrise and not wish you were there to see it with me, I could eat a meal and not wish that, despite the foul taste, it was you that had made it for me.

I resented the sound of your voice, I hated the soft silky feel of your hair, I hated the gentle scent that followed you around, so different from all those that constantly piled perfume on them. But most of all, I hated the expression on your face, when he came.

You couldn't let him go, and I couldn't let you go. It seemed a vicious unfair circle. I already had one woman in my life I couldn't let go, I needed no more.

But you, you pried your way past her, even so far as to be put on a pedestal above her. And even worse, I wanted you there. I lovingly polished the damn thing, even after he beat me and my sister stopped smiling.

I missed the way you yelled at me halfheartedly, because I know you didn't really mean it. I missed your courage; trying to escape and attack an enemy you had no chance of defeating. You were not afraid of me. The first person in a long time to approach me without fear.

I tell myself I only want you as a revenge on my sister's killer, but I know that isn't true. I would likely want you if you killed my sister yourself, though the thought disturbs me.

I know you've never killed anyone, nor really caused pain other than to defend yourself. And I wonder. I wonder if you could ever look at me with those eyes that you see him through, even knowing all that I've done.

I know you accept him despite his faults, but after all, he really is a better person than I. I know he didn't have any ill intention the whole time he fought in the war. The words my sister told me I finally understand.

Could you ever love me the way I… hate you? Ok I know that I'm in denial, but I'd rather not admit that I love you when I know that all you'd do is pity me.

But there's still some doubt. Somewhere I still feel like I might hive a chance, and as long as the chance is not zero, I have hope.

It's decided, in my mind. I want you…I love you… hell; I might go so far as to say I need you. I'll risk anything for a chance with you, even rejection.

Wait for me, I'm coming after you. 

I'm sure you guys will be glad to know that I'm continuing this in a story form. These two chapters will just be the prologue. ^^ Wai wai. It's set perhaps a month beyond Enishi's defeat.


	3. Enter Enishi

Kaoru was calmly cutting up a daikon radish in multiple uneven pieces. She flinched as a few bits of the cutting board came off as well. She could easily see why she was a bad cook, but she'd never really had anyone to teach her. She sighed as she scooped up the pieces in her hand and added them to the already almost full pot. The others would be returning soon. She looked up as she heard the gate open, and rushed to the front. The food wouldn't taste any worse so she didn't have to worry about watching it.

As she rushed out of the dojo she stopped suddenly and raised a hand to her mouth as she gasped. 

_Enishi?! What was he doing here!_ She thought to herself. He was looking at her with the most… with those eyes. She couldn't quite make anything of it until he spoke.

"May I stay here" he asked her "I haven't any place to go" he finished silently. Kaoru said nothing. He took that as a clue to continue on "I can pay my way…" Kaoru interrupted him

"No no it's not that," she said, hand still curled near her mouth "It's just that I never expected to see you again" she said. "Please come in, have something to eat" she ushered him in and sat him down. He really looked exhausted, as if he had been wandering for the full six months since he had escaped from the police. She looked at him worried. He had really not been that bad of a guy, but how would the others react.

She watched him as he ate silently. He never taunted her overmuch about her food, except for that one time she'd commented on him being better already. She smiled at the though, gaining a curious look from Enishi. She turned around abruptly and walked towards the bathroom.

"Please feel free to take a bath. I'm sure you're tired from your journey. I'll go heat up the water" Enishi nodded at her, finishing the last of his meal. He'd never finished one before, he must be really hungry.

Kenshin and the "troop" came home shortly after Enishi had settled himself in the bath. Kaoru sighed; she didn't want to explain him quite yet. She still didn't know what to say. They ate her odd and soggy stew, making the usual complaints. Kaoru, as usual huffed and told them to make their own food, but Kenshin noticed that her heart wasn't in it as usual and she seemed preoccupied. He wondered if anything had happened and looked at her, his expression worried.

Kaoru looked at the table, brushing off her daze. Something was missing. She blinked. Sano. He had left earlier than usual. He often stayed around and bantered. She looked at Kenshin in question. He seemed to know what she was asking, like he always seemed to… except when it was convenient not to.

"You didn't hear?" Kenshin asked, "He went to go take a bath. We worked hard helping the workers at the school" Kaoru's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth, preventing the laughter from bubbling up. Sure enough, there was a scream.

Sano walked down the hallway whistling to himself. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to a refreshing bath. He slid the door open as he started shedding his clothes, not noticing the pile that was already there. He had all but his pants off when he open the door to the bath. His hand, which was on the drawstring of his pants, froze. There was someone else in there.

Likely a bit taller than him, a similar yet different hairstyle topped the head which rose above the water and rested on two strong looking shoulders. The man was a little ragged looking with a few scratches. His eyes had been closed, but soon after Sano had opened the door, Enishi opened one eye and looked at Sano lazily, before shutting it again. Sanosuke screamed and ran out of the bathroom, almost tripping over his own clothes as he went.

He rushed into the room where the others were looking at Kaoru's odd expression with suspicion. He panted, hands grasping either side of the open doorway. He stuttered for minutes before he finally made out a sentence. Weather or not it made sense was still to be decided

"There's a, ... It's a, white tall… he… in the water" he panted out, finishing waiting for their response. They all just stared at him. Kaoru was the first to speak up, eager to get him back for all the taunting he'd sent her way.

"Oh my, is that what my food does to you?" She said pointing out his state of disarray, which revealed his dreadfully skinny waist. Kaoru laughed as she wondered if he wasn't thinner than her. Sano blushed. Kenshin narrowed his eyes at the figure that appeared behind Sano. 

Enishi handed Sano the shirt he'd dropped, and Kaoru couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face, on both of their faces for that matter. Sano looked horrified while Enishi looked, well, just about the same as he always did. Kaoru stopped laughing as she realized everyone was looking at her in hopes of an explanation. She sat up and cleared her throat.

"Ah, I'm sure you all remember Enishi" she said. "He'll be staying here from now on." She finished. Enishi walked into the room past Sano, who avoided him like the plague after he snatched his shirt back. Kaoru smiled faintly at Enishi. Kenshin didn't like the looks of that smile. His eyes narrowed, he had tried to help Enishi before, but this was not what he wanted. Kaoru's smile belonged to him. He paused, a confused expression crossing his face. Now where did that come from?

"But Kaoru, didn't he try to kill you?" Yahiko spoke up in a mix between anger and complaining. Kaoru looked at him reproachfully.

"No" She said simply, giving everyone a glare that said this is my house and if you object, I can always throw you out. Yahiko backed off resentfully glaring at Enishi.

Kaoru herself was surprised at how well she was talking this, you would think that if someone who had caused so much trouble showed up, you'd likely freak out more than just "oh, ok" as it seemed to be for her. She sighed, looking down at her hands, she had to admit she had been thinking about him recently. She looked over at the wall, of course she was still afraid of what she felt, but it was probably best if she didn't run away from it and sorted her feelings out. 

Kenshin watched Kaoru's smiles and sighs. There weren't all that many of them, but still even one directed at this person who had tried to take her from him before, was too much. He didn't like Enishi being here one bit, and suspected the younger man was up to something. He would be sure that, whatever it was, Kaoru wouldn't be involved.

Enishi watched on in amusement. Apparently he did have a chance from the way Kaoru was acting. It wasn't disturbingly obvious, but for one who paid attention to details, it wasn't obscure either. From the looks of Kenshin, he paid attention to details too. The red-haired man was not happy. He smiled, his face shadowed as no one else could catch his expression.

Or at least he had thought his expression went unnoticed. Sano saw it and was unnerved. This whole situation was just very… unnerving. He shivered. Something about Enishi, he didn't like, but whatever it was had only happened since he walked in on him. Now that… was unnerving. He cursed quietly to himself… it was unnerving, how often he was using that word. He winced as he realized he had just done it again. 

***************

Ok this has turned into a more humorous work... but believe me it will pretty much just be a mix of everything ^^ I'm looking forward to the rest of it. It promises to be fun. I hope you enjoy too ^^


	4. Agreeable companions?

Kaoru frowned as she looked out the window at Kenshin. Enishi's presence was really getting to him. He'd been silently brooding most of the time, even though outwardly he seemed the same. She loved Kenshin in a silent longing kind of way, but she really couldn't refuse Enishi such a simple request. He hadn't asked much, and as he had said he was paying his way.

Enishi had started working as a blacksmith down in town. He didn't do anything big, nor compete with the already existing smith, Mori; he preferred to fix things that got bent out of shape, or make things on request. If anything the other blacksmith was grateful for the load taken off of him, and Mori's wife often brought lunch to Enishi.

Kaoru sometimes wondered where he had gotten the knowledge or supplies for the job, but preferred not to ask, as his past had likely been a difficult one. She wished Sano would be so reliable.  
Now that Enishi was around, Sano was around more than ever. He was also freeloading more than ever. Kaoru winced. He used the excuse that he wanted to keep an eye on Enishi because he didn't trust him, but the truth was, if Enishi entered a room, Sano usually left, or otherwise avoided him. Kaoru sighed. It had been a silent uneventful month, but the tension in the household was apparent.

Kenshin vigorously scrubbed at the laundry. He was mad at himself for not objecting to Enishi's stay. But if Kaoru had looked at him with those eyes he didn't know what he could have done. He would likely have accepted in the end anyway.

Kaoru hadn't changed towards him, which was a good thing; she still seemed fond of him. Kenshin sighed, he really should have told her how he felt earlier, now every time he tried, and Enishi was somehow in the way. The man was either deliberately doing it, or he had an impeccable sense of timing.

Kenshin disliked the face that Kaoru's face lit up every time Enishi entered a room. It was an almost imperceptible change, and less so than people pointed out her doing for him, but still it wasn't good. Something would have to be done about Enishi soon or he might find himself doing something he regretted.

He winced as he looked at the shire he had been scrubbing. There was the starting of a hole in the fabric and it was beginning to fade in color. He was about to sheepishly hang it up to dry when he realized it was Enishi's. He forced it back in the water and energetically scrubbed. It was better to work out his aggression here anyhow, he thought with a grin.

Sano slunk around, he was trying to follow Enishi without being caught and it was proving harder than he thought. He kept getting the feeling that Enishi knew he was there. He glared as he darted around a corner. Enishi hadn't done anything yet, but Sano was sure the white haired freak had to be plotting something.

Everyday he went to that little anvil under a roof with an open wall, he talked politely to any customers that came, he pounded with that silly hammer, sweat running down his face and arms. Sano frowned. What an uncomfortable lifestyle, why didn't Enishi just freeload like everyone else? He wondered. Jo-chan likely still wouldn't throw him out.

Sano sighed he wasn't getting anywhere. He should just stop over by the fox's house. She was good at scheming; maybe she'd have some ideas.

Yahiko loathed Enishi. More than anything he hated, more than, more than… well he hated Enishi so much he couldn't think of anything else he hated. The man grated on his nerves like metal against china. He didn't know how Kaoru could let him stay here after everything he had done. He had threatened Yahiko's family, he almost took everything away. He could never forgive that. This… was what went through Yahiko's mind anyway, as he gnawed on Enishi's leg.

Enishi looked down at the little munchkin as he stood in the doorway to the dojo. They went through this every night and he was tired of prying the rabid monkey off. He walked into the dojo, dragging Yahiko on his leg.

Kaoru walked into the room as she heard someone enter, knowing full well it was Enishi. She looked up at Enishi's expression and then down at the barnacle on his leg. She couldn't help it, and broke out in laughter as Enishi handed her the Tofu and some other groceries she'd asked him to get.

She was still laughing as she went out to find Kenshin to ask him if he wanted to make dinner. He was still doing the laundry. Kaoru eyed the line as she noticed a few items of clothing had holes warn through them, and they were all Enishi's. Kenshin was humming happily as he scrubbed. Kaoru raised an eyebrow at him and handed the groceries to him.

"Oro?" he said looking at her innocently.

"Uhm, Kenshin. You go make dinner, I'd better finish this before you do any more damage." Kaoru said humorously. Kenshin headed off to the kitchen., Kaoru watching him from behind.

Kaoru started on the rest of the laundry. As always Kenshin had done everything perfectly… except for Enishi's clothes. She chuckled to herself. No one had objected when she said Enishi was staying here. They knew better than to argue with her by now and they didn't have any grounds for refusal… but.. They were certainly making their opinion known. Kaoru laughed into the fading light.

The truth was having Enishi around was more helpful than she'd expected. He brought in money, he fixed things… There had been many faulty boards he'd replaced without even being asked. And he brought home groceries with him every night. She couldn't really complain about anything. Because of him they'd been eating better meals.

Kaoru sighed. She really had to find a way to get everyone to trust Enishi. They wouldn't very well do it if she just told them to.

Megumi was vastly interested in everything Sano had to say. She hadn't been told Enishi was staying there until now. She'd better make it a habit to visit more often, she thought to herself.

"You know it's a common thing for people who are kidnapped to fall in love with their captors" she said thoughtfully. Sano looked horrified.

"Is there a cure?!" He asked. He didn't like this thought at all, Jo-chan and Kenshin were made for each other.

"Weellll…" Megumi started "Maybe if we make her jealous she'll go back to ken-san."

"Either that or smack him into submission" Sano retorted, Megumi smiled.

"Isn't that the same thing?" she replied. Sano gave her a funny look.

Enishi was in the household now, but how was he going to start convincing Kaoru to fall in love with him and get over Kenshin? He had to trick Kenshin into starting something.. Enishi thought to himself smiling. This would be fun. 


	5. Seeds of doubt

Sano coughed into his hand as he stared at Megumi. He was turning a delicious shade of red although he was staring at her strait on. Megumi laughed inwardly.

"You think this will actually work fox?" He said like he was trying to keep his temper in check. "You think Kenshin will actually play along?" he glared at her. Megumi nodded, acting completely serious.

Sano tore the pigtails out of his hair and ripped off the dress. He shoved the piece of fabric at her and wiped off the makeup she had tortured him with. Why had he even listened to her anyhow, he thought as stomped out of the house, kicking of the woman's shoes he still didn't know why he'd let her put on him.

Megumi laughed as he walked out of the clinic. She knew she shouldn't have done it, but seeing Sanosuke dressed as a girl was priceless. And the expression on his face! She laughed behind her hand as she watched him leave, dropping the hand when he was out of site.

If this was true, If Kaoru had really fallen in love with her captor, then Kenshin would be free. Megumi smiled. Enishi likely hadn't come for Kenshin, that's for certain. If she could help the man, maybe he would help her in turn. It would be to her benefit if they got together.

She smiled, remembering the way Sano had looked in the dress. This would be most interesting, no matter how things turned out, life had gotten dull lately, and it didn't look like anything else would come along.

Enishi sat on the porch leaning over his knees. It would be difficult to think of something to provoke Kenshin without threatening him. He stared up at the bright cloud speckled sky. Patience was something needed for this. Maybe the best thing for now would be to do nothing. They likely suspected some sort of plan from him. Luckily patience was something that came easily to him.

He breathed out heavily and closed his eyes. He was glad he had chosen to work only short hours; it gave him more time to be around Kaoru. Most all she did was work in the dojo with Yahiko and a few other students, but he liked to watch her move. He was wondering how her hair would feel in his hands when he was interrupted by a kick. He opened his eyes and tilted his head towards the assailant. It was Sanosuke

"I know you're up to something you crazy eyed freak, and I don't like it" Sano said petulantly "Don't think I'll let you do anything, and stay away from Kaoru, she belongs to Kenshin."

"Is that so," Enishi said sitting back and raising an eyebrow. "I've never heard that from either of them" Enishi smiled crookedly "I see you're not afraid of me anymore. It won't do you any good though, you're wrong anyhow, I'm not planning on killing anyone or anything." Sano turned away with a look that said he didn't believe a word of it and stalked off.

Enishi closed his eyes, pleased. The seeds of doubt were sewn, he would need do nothing more but wait.

*************

"Kenshin, you've got to do something about him!" Sano hissed, just short of yelling. Kenshin hushed him.

"Why is that" he asked.

"He's got… I don't know, evil, written all over him. He gives me the heebie jeebies, I know he's plotting something. "

"Sano, Enishi hasn't done anything yet so I have no cause to do anything about him. He's even helped Kaoru dono with the dojo."

"But Kenshin!" Sano said exasperated, "What if he tries to take Kaoru from you" Kenshin got a violent look in his eye at that. "No not by force, I don't think he's going to do that. I mean, what if he tries to…" Sano trailed off, knowing by Kenshin's expression the rurouni had gotten the point.

"Sessha…. I had not thought of that." Kenshin said quietly. "I can't let that happen… I care about her" Sano looked at Kenshin with pity for the first time ever.

"You're going to have a hard time of it if you don't tell her that." He said.

"I know…. I had just hoped she already knew." He looked off to the side.

"Frankly, Kenshin, you act a little coldly towards her, although not enough to turn her away from thought. She may be unsure." Kenshin nodded and sat down, already deep in thought. Sano thought it appropriate to leave then.

Kaoru smiled at her new students. One or two of her old ones had come back, finally having convinced their mothers that it was all a misunderstanding. The rest it seems had given up already.

There were a few new ones as well. A bright blue-eyed boy that reminded her somewhat of Aoshi in a way, yet not as solemn, and an older girl who was apparently his sister. They had come after the incident in the town with Yahiko, having seen the boy fight and hearing about where he'd learned.

The girl was really very energetic and devoted, but needed to tone down a bit, Kaoru thought humorously to herself, but she had been like that once, and there was no harm for now. The boy, well he seemed awfully intrigued by Enishi ever since Enishi had arrived.

"Apparently," his sister had babbled on, He followed Enishi once and saw him practicing Katas. He even saw him Brake a tree in half!" she had recounted. Kaoru well remembered him doing the same thing himself. It had been pretty amazing to watch since he didn't even seem to put much effort into it and did it in a single kick.

Kaoru shook her head and brought herself back to the present, it was time to start today's training. She noticed the boy, Kaji, peering out the screen door. She smiled; Enishi was likely out on the porch.

She walked over and shooed Kaji over to the rest of the waiting students, peering out at Enishi herself.

"You can come in and watch anytime if you'd like." She said. Enishi turned and looked at her. She stared at him startled. His eyes were so clear, it surprised her every time she saw them, his gaze was piercing but not uncomfortable. He hadn't worn his glasses since he came here.

Enishi stood and walked past her into the dojo without saying a word. Kaoru closed the screen behind him. She walked to the front of the room and started the class.

Yahiko seethed. It wasn't healthy, how long Kaoru had stared at Enishi. Maybe Enishi had done something to Kaoru while he kidnapped her. It's true she hadn't been quite the same since it happened. Yahiko looked down in sudden surprise as he realized he broke his shinai. He winced in embarrassment as he caught Kaoru looking at him strangely.


	6. Girls Girls Girls

Kaoru hummed happily to herself as she bustled about the kitchen, preparing a meal out of the ingredients Enishi had fetched on his way home today. For some reason life seemed a lot fuller with him around, although he was really good at staying out of peoples way, though she didn't think there was any way he could fade into the background.  
  
He really was a big help… but it was curious, how she couldn't help but blush around him sometimes. Yes she already knew that she'd fallen in love with him, but she's already decided to ignore it in favor of the quieter love she found with Kenshin. Kenshin was safe, clearly the better choice. Besides she was halfway convinced that her feelings for Enishi were a sort of insanity… although with him around every day it became harder and harder to believe that.  
  
But that reminded her, she thought, Kenshin had been moody lately. He did a good job of hiding it, but she could tell those subtle changes in his actions and the source of his silence. She would have to remember to talk to him about it. She was afraid that he still didn't trust Enishi or want him here. She paused in her cutting. It was hard to think of them as brothers. Maybe they should start acting like it.  
  
She smiled to herself at the thought of those two getting along maybe like her and Yahiko did… only who would act the older. It would be interesting to find out, though she couldn't imagine Enishi acting like a little brat. She giggled at the thought… and then laughed outright as she pictured Kenhsin doing the same thing.  
  
"Owwww" she exclaimed quietly to herself as she shoved her finger in her mouth. Sanosuke peered in with a raised eyebrow "I mmut my finger" she said around her finger. Sano nodded and walked off with a grin, whistling along the way. Kaoru glared after him.  
  
Sano really wasn't in good a mood as he portrayed. He was worried. Worried about the whole situation in the dojo, Kenshin most of all. He didn't know how the rurouni was going to go about telling Kaoru his feelings, and frankly, he doubted the Samurai would. He would have to put them in some sort of situation where they'd be alone and hope one of them would say something.  
  
He was no good at plotting things though, he would have been glad to leave things like that to Megumi, but she'd made a complete joke out of it. He still didn't know why he went along with that so long. Maybe he'd been right in the first place to think she was bad news. She was still bad news now, she'd just fooled him into thinking he wasn't. He growled. What was he going to do about Kenshin… what…  
  
"Fuck" he said as he kicked a rock into a wall so hard that it stuck in the wood. He stared at it for two minutes before scurrying off in the opposite direction, looking around to see if anyone had seen him do it.  
  
Kenshin thought about what Sano had said. Was he really going to loose her? She was his anchor, his lighthouse, his happiness. After being so close to someone for so long, how could he just let her go? How could he go back to his life of wandering, or worse, stay here tortured by what could never be. He swallowed as he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall before sighing and relaxing, his eyes still closed.  
  
He would have to do it. He thought to himself with determination. Nothing would stop him from getting the truth out of her and avoiding any misunderstandings between them… He stood up and strode towards the Main section of the dojo, pausing and turning around abruptly to head back outside. Nothing would stop him tomorrow, he thought, he'd do it tomorrow for sure.  
  
Enishi worked the forge, his muscles gleaming with sweat, their sinewy makeup contracting as he moved, the light of the fire casting a bronze tint across his bare torso. He was a tiger, beautiful and sleak, prowling in a jungle of shops and busy pedestrians. Or at least that's how it appeared to the girl who watched him hungrily with wide eyes.  
  
She wanted to walk up to him and run her hands down that sexy exterior, run her hands up his chest and wrap them around his neck as she licked the salty sweat in a trail up his neck and nibbled on his ear. So intent was she on her imagined scene, that she didn't notice that people had started to watch her as she sat there staring at him and chewing her lip.  
  
He wiped the sweat from his brow and ran a hand through his dampened hair… hair that she would love to grasp as she pulled him to her for a desperate passionate kiss. She smiled whistfully as she imagined him looking at her… no wait… he was actually looking at her.  
  
"Can I help you" He asked. He spoke to me! She thought to herself, her heart fluttering in her chest. Then she realized she'd been caught staring at him and she could almost feel herself turn a bright red. She opened her mouth and started to speak but nothing came out for a good while. She grinned lopsidedly finally as she croaked.  
  
"Ahhhh…. Ah, I forgot to bring what I needed fixed" she stuttered and ran off, her braid trailing behind hair as she went.  
  
"Aneka you fool" she said to herself "You're 17 now, you shouldn't make such a ridiculous display of yourself" she paused around a corner and breathed heavily as she finished her lecture to herself "And you've got to do something about that overactive imagination of yours" she admonished, but then she sunk against a wall  
  
"Oooooh, but I think I'm in loooove" she said clasping the broken Utensil to her chest. Then she cursed, realizing that she had said she didn't have anything when she was holding it in her hand the whole time. She was too embarrassed to go back today, Mr Sakamura would be angry at her for not getting this done. She winced, not looking forward to the beating she would get when she arrived back at the orphanage.  
  
"Only one more year" she said to herself, sighing as she strode towards home.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the forge, Enishi stared after her briefly before taking the next customer, wondering what all that was about. People in Japan were certainly strange. He smiled slightly thinking of Kaoru. She was likely the oddest of them all, but that's why he lo… hated her so.. he chuckled at his minds stubborn refusal to admit the truth.  
  
Patience was a tool that he was very glad he had now, but he had a feeling that everything at the dojo was about to erupt into Chaos. 


	7. Yet another student

Kaoru was slightly annoyed as she watched Enishi leave that morning to go to his work. She never really got a chance to talk to him, despite the fact that the time he was there was equal to the time he was gone. She found it disconcerting that it was easy to live with someone and not even give them much more than the time of day or a greeting.

Then when she thought about it, it wasn't all that strange. How many times had she talked to Kenshin after all… Well that was different. Silence with him was more of a companionable kind. She often didn't want to say anything to spoil it anyhow.

Enishi, well, every time he sat there detached, she wanted to say something. It was more of a stark sharp silence. Not one she was used to. She wondered if he wanted to say something himself, but they were never really alone in a room.

'Now why would that matter" Kaoru frowned at herself as Enishi faded out of view down the path. She didn't like the track her mind was going down. She wasn't sure she wanted to be alone with him, who knows what she'd do. She didn't have an excuse to stay away from him this time like she did before when he was a 'crazy kidnapper'.

When did one talk a lot to other people, Kaoru thought to herself, changing the subject. Now that she thought of it, Talking wasn't really one did much, except perhaps as a child, but that was mostly one sided.

She guessed her world was just full of 'doers' rather than chatty people, which was good. The only people who talk much that she'd met were well… Tai. She giggled to herself at that. It was fun talking to her because she had the most outrageous ideas about things and Kaoru couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah excuse me" a small voice said, croaking from the changes puberty was causing. She looked down to find a boy about Yahiko's size, but undoubtedly a year or two older. Kaoru smiled to herself, thinking of how fun it would be to make fun of Yahiko when his voice started cracking.

"Yes?" she said to him, noticing also, a tall old man standing at the entrance to the dojo, waiting for the boy likely.

"Uhm, where's the master of this dojo?" He asked nervously, glancing about as if to look for anyone but her.

"You're looking at her" Kaoru said with a proud grin. The boy frowned at her, and opened his mouth as if to say something, when he thought better of it and closed it, looking over to the man with him. 

"Hold on a second" he said as he rushed over to the older man. Kaoru took the opportunity to eye the geezer, who actually looked rather dignified in crisp, clean new clothes, although he was slightly hunched over with age, he was still rather tall.

He was thin and sticklike, but other than the cane that he supported himself with, he looked as strong as an ox. There was something about the gleam in his eyes that Kaoru didn't like.

The boy, who was dressed well, although not at well as the old man, had obviously finished relaying whatever he had needed to, because the man approached her just then, the boy following with a sullen accusing look in his eyes.

"My boy here says you wouldn't direct him to the master of the dojo." He said in a quiet but firm voice. Kaoru could feel her eye twitch as she glanced down at the boy.

"Well he must be deaf then, because I'm sure I informed him that I am the master at this dojo." She said, having a hard time holding her anger back. The man raised his eyebrow, as he seemed to rake his gaze across her.

"Ah, well is that so" he said more as a statement than a question. "He's a bit of a troublemaker. But he heard about this dojo from other students of yours. I'd appreciate it if you took on the challenge of accepting him as a student." Kaoru narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"I suppose I could give it a try" she said her mouth almost twitching into a smile against her better judgement. There was something about troublemakers that made things more interesting for a while.

"That's good then, I don't need him loitering about doing nothing. I have enough children to take care of as it is" He said sternly, as if he was talking more to the boy than her. The boy stared at the ground.

"How many children do you have?" Kaoru asked curiously, suspecting he was way to old to be having many of his own, excpecially any younger than this boy here.

"I run an orphanage" he said matter of factly. Kaoru's eyes widened,

"Oh" then she nodded at him "Well send any others my way, I'll be happy to take any of the willing out of your hands during the day anyhow." The man noded to her and abruptly left,. Kaoru would have thought it rude if she didn't know any better.

As soon as he was out of earshot, the boy glared at her and made a matter of fact announcement to her.

"I don't think you can teach me anything, girls are useless and lazy." He said loudly. "Now where's the real master" Kaoru raised her eyebrow at him.

"You sound like Yahiko" she said.

"Hey I just think kenshin could teach me more" Yahiko said coming out from around the corner "I don't got anything against girls."

"Have you been eavesdroping?" Kaoru asked accusatorily. Yahiko raised his eyebrow at her insolently.

"Hey I just overheard a sentence or two as I was walking by, it was almost impossible not to hear this little brat practically yelling." Kaoru had a hard time resisting laughter and keeping the serious look on her face. The 'brat' turned red at that.

"Hey I'm no smaller than you" he said, his voice cracking, gaining a snicker from kaoru that she couldn't hold back. He glared at her.

"No but you should be, you're older than I am" Yahiko said with a grin. He hadn't had anyone to argue with besides kaoru for a while now, it had been getting a little boring… well since everyone had been too busy watching Enishi for any suspicious acts.

The boy was almost sputtering, Kaoru noticed as his unusually light brown hair fell messily over his angry eyes. She grinned, this would indeed be fun.

"Well then what's your name boy, and then we'll go see about someone else teaching you" she said with a mischevious gleam to her eye that he obviously didn't see, as he calmed down from that point.

"Jineh" he said quietly, Kaoru almost choked.

"Jineh you say huh?" Yahiko grinned at Kaoru. Kaoru rolled her eyes at him and turned around to walk inside.

"Well Jin," Kaoru said shortening his name. "You'll have to wait a while before meeting your new master." Kaoru almost couldn't breathe, it was so hard to keep the laughter back. Yahiko gave her a look that asked what she was up to, but Kaoru ignored it, just smiling. Jin nodded at her seriously, not at all suspecting that she might be doing something unusual. Kaoru led him out to the back where Kenshin was and turned to him.

"Until then, you can help Kenshin do the laundry." She said.

"That's women's work" Jin growled. His voice was rather deep when he wasn't croaking. Kaoru raised an eyebrow at him.

"Despite his girlish looks, Kenshin is not one, and I doubt you want to insult him."

"Orooo?" Kenshin said, just looking up, his mind had been elsewhere… still thinking about what sano said actually. Jin looked at him, his eyes wide, as if he just realised Kenshin was not, in fact, a girl.

"Ah… ah, Gomen" Jin said sheepishly. Kenshin smiled goofily at him and told him not to worry about it… wait… Kaoru thought he looked girlish? He looked up to see she had already left Jin behind.

"What are you up to Kaoru!" Yahiko hissed at her "You aren't thinking of telling Kenshin to teach him are you? He wouldn't do it anyhow." Kaoru shook her head and smiled.

"Just sit tight and watch" Kaoru whispered back "Even I can scheme things"

Sano sighed to himself as he walked down the back streets and alleyways, looking for something to do away from the dojo. He would have gone to the Akabeko but then he'd have to walk by Enishi, he was loath to even get near that man. He was just wandering off in thought as well as in fact when a hiccup followed by a quiet sob just barely reached him.

It came from behind that crate over there. He wandered over to investigate, and he saw a small dirty foot sticking out barely from the other side. He peered over the crate to see a blond head of braids huddled over her knees, shaking.

He walked around the crate and squatted in front of her, muttering the first words that came to mind.

"What's wrong Jo-chan?" he said soothingly. She almost jolted through the wall behind her, she was so startled. Aneka looked up at the man who had appeared before her, but only one thing came to mind 'He has nice hair' she thought to herself as she stared at him. Finally after a minute a stream of words came spouting out.

Sano stared wide eyed at her as all sorts of gibberish came spouting out of her mouth. He caught a few words like 'Sakamura-san' and 'broken' but that was all he could understand. He stared at her in silence as she finished. Finally her eyes widened.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Sometimes when I'm upset I talk in English." She said sheepishly.

"So that's what it sounds like" Sano mumbled to himself as he scratched the back of his head with his hand. "You ganna repeat that?" he asked. Aneka shook her head vehemently

"Uh-uh, it's not important anyhow." She said matter-of factly, she didn't like to complain to anyone, and it would no doubt just gain her more of a beating. Sano eyed her strangely as he nodded slightly

"Well if your sure…." He trailed off as he stood, helping her up with him, but he clenched his jaw as he got a glimpse of an unsightly bruise on her leg. "I suppose you tripped?" Sano said with a raised eyebrow, he'd met many women that refused to admit someone was beating them, and while they were usually older than him and married, he should at least be able to do something in this case.

Aneka turned a bright red when he said that, and straitened her clothes. There was no denying it now, she could tell he already knew, if not the details.

"Ah.. I guess not" she said sheepishly. "You've heard that excuse before.." she accused, smiling at him halfheartedly. Sano nodded at her waiting for her to go on.

"It's no big deal" she said looking away. Sano gripped her by the shoulders as she said that, shaking her soundly once until she looked at him again.

"It is too a big deal. I'm sick of you women just putting up with crap like that!" he said almost yelling at her. When she winced he relaxed his grip a bit but didn't let go. "I'd almost feel like beating you senseless for accepting it, but I'm sure you get enough of that as it is." He murmured. Aneka couldn't help but snort in an unsightly laugh when she failed to hold it back. Sano eyed her funny, and then continued to stare at her as if trying to read her eyes. Aneka almost wanted to squint them shut, but she kept staring right back anyway.

"Alright" sano said as if deciding something finally. "I'm keeping you under my thumb until you deem to tell me what happened, how often and why." Aneka could only stare at him with wide eyes as he went on. "Come on lets go, I haven't got all day to sit around here doing nothing" he started to lead her off.

"Why" Aneka said.

"Because if I'm going to be sitting around, I'd rather be sitting around gambling with my buddies. You'll like them… do you like gambling?" Sano asked, and then thinking better of the question turned back to the road leading her behind him by the wrist "Well no matter because you're coming anyway."

Aneka stared blankly at his back as he led her towards, well wherever his buddies were she supposed. He hadn't answered her question right, she wanted to know why he was even bothering with her, but she didn't think it was the right time to ask… if there ever would be a right time to ask.

Hell… she didn't even know his name. 


	8. He meant well didn't he?

Enishi was silently worn out from work that day. It had been busier than most, especially with the other blacksmith booked up solid, people who didn't want to wait came to him. He stretched out, glad that in relation to his past workouts, a day of forging was light. But the people… that's what wore him out the most. Human relations were not his high point.

He left the crowds behind as soon as he left the main square. He was glad he had already made a habit of closing shop earlier than most, he couldn't have dealt with much more nonsense. Some people were so picky about everything, he'd like to see them try to do it if they were so all fired to get it right. Enishi grumbled.

Kaoru saw Enishi's shoulders and head appear above the wall surrounding the dojo a little after 3pm. She smiled. Hopefully Enishi would be up to it. She ran out to meet him, wanting to talk to him before anyone else interfered.

"Hey pst Enishi, she said as she ran around the wall, dragging him back before he got to the entrance. "I gotta ask you a favor" she grinned at him, shill whispering. Enishi raised an eyebrow and forgot his annoyance. This was unexpected.

Kaoru related the meeting with the new boy Jineh. He didn't quite get why she giggled at the name, but he left it alone.

"And what did you want me to do?" he asked curiously.

"Ah I wanted you to pretend to be his teacher." She said smiling. He narrowed his eyes, but not seriously.

"I hope you aren't going to ask me to purposely suck at teaching him. I have my pride." Kaoru shook her head vehemently

"No, no, not at all" She exclaimed, almost forgetting that she was whispering "You don't have to do anything like that. I just figure if you're really harsh on teaching him, he'll go to a girl hoping it'll be easier" she grinned. Enishi snorted

"I'm not an easy teacher anyway."

"So you'll do it?" Kaoru looked at him expectantly. Enishi wondered if he wouldn't regret this, but it seemed harmless enough.

"I'll do it" he replied, far from forgetting that things were never as they seemed. "Now where's this boy" he asked. Kaoru lunged and grabbed his wrist and almost ran to the dojo, leading him, but slowed down before they got in the view of anyone else.

Enishi did his best to look disgruntled, but he was really enjoying this. Kaoru was obviously rather trusting of him. It was nice to know that kidnapping someone and trying to kill the closest thing to their fiancée didn't stand against him in the long run. He almost snickered aloud at that thought.

"Jin!" Kaoru yelled, just short of screaming. Enishi winced. The boy rushed into the room and came to a screeching halt. His eyes were rather wide and he almost looked scared. To the boys credit though, he quickly caught himself, looking pissy as he frowned at Kaoru.

"What." He asked, he looked as if he had just eaten some of Kaoru's cooking… Enishi wondered what he'd look like when he actually had… and he couldn't stop a smile from temporality turning up the corners of his mouth cynically.

Enishi Eyed the boy as Kaoru explained to Jin that he'd be his teacher. The boy didn't look unlike he had when he was that age… except he was a lot shorter… like almost two feet shorter. His hair didn't stick up quite so much, falling haphazardly about his face. The strands were thinner, maybe it could compare better as a shorter Sano's hair…

He was a bit on the thick side, not fat or chubby, but obviously he hadn't done much exercise in his life. That would change. Then there was the attitude. Nothing wrong with a bit of bitterness, but the boy was more sullen than anything else. An annoying emotion to say the least.

"So Enishi, you ganna teach me something or what" Jin said, snapping Enishi out of his thoughts. Enishi looked down at the boy with what he knew was one of his most bored, yet still disdainful expressions.

"Look boy. I agreed to take you on even though you're obviously not worth my interest. I suggest you show some respect." He said. Jin's expression wavered a bit, yet once again, he caught himself. Enishi grinned to himself in his mind. The boy was good. He still had a ways to go, but this would be amusing in and of itself, despite the fact that Kaoru asked him to do it.

"What exactly do you mean by that, Enishi sir" he said mockingly, dragging out the sir.

"Exactly what I said." Enishi said, glaring at him. "If I were to be ridiculous I'd tell you to call me Great powerful master sir" he said raising an eyebrow "but titles are not important, so I suggest you refrain from using one to refer to me." Enishi walked out of the dojo. "That also means that my name is not for you to use. Anyone asks you who's teaching you, tell them it's not important. If you want to talk to me.. don't. The only word I want to hear from you is Yes, unless I specifically state otherwise."

Enishi stopped in the middle of the yard and turned around. He undid his outer shirt and threw it on the branches of a nearby tree. He stretched out, noticing the boy was looking at him with wide eyes. He grinned. Most people expected him to be scrawny.

"For any additional words you feel like speaking, you've got to earn the right by hitting me." Jin just stared, making no move to do anything. Enishi almost laughed. Damn this boy was brought up in a bubble or something.

"You're going to have to prove you can do anything useful on your own before I'm going to teach you anything anyway. Now hit me." Enishi said plainly. Jin squared his jaw and swung at Enishi. The swing was slow, amateur, and Enishi didn't even have to sidestep to dodge it.

"What are you swinging at, a post? Nothing else would just sit there while you hit it." Enishi said. Jin swung at him more angrily and a little faster. Enishi smiled. A few days of this and the kid would be in shape enough to stand his more rigorous training régime.

* * * *

Kenshin watched Kaoru walk back in the dojo after handing off the new kid to Enishi. He wondered if that was really a good idea. Enishi's insanity might catch on the kid. Kenshin frowned, now that he thought about it, Enishi hadn't acted anything like he had anytime Kenshin had seen him before he came here.

He'd been so intent on the bottom line that he hadn't noticed the underlying message. Enishi was obviously over his sister's death. He didn't know why he hadn't realized it before. That brought up a disturbing question though. Why was he here. Tomoe's brother had been an intelligent scheming child, despite his obvious bad control on his emotions. The kind of person who never did anything without a reason behind it, usually two.

Now maybe it really was true he had nowhere else to go. And undoubtedly this would be the last place the cops would look for the ex-Mafia boss. With anyone else he may have accepted those as valid reasons, and while he was sure Enishi had considered them, it just didn't ring true.

Kenshin shook himself out of his reverie as Kaoru walked past him, not noticing the former Assassin's form in the shadows of the wall. He had no time to wonder about Enishi's reasoning now. There was something he'd come here to do. He stepped out of the shadows, silently falling in step behind Kaoru.

"Kaoru" Kenshin spoke her name, dropping the usual formal dono. Would she notice? Kaoru turned around in obvious surprise. She'd noticed.

"Kenshin?" she asked, an almost imperceptible shakiness to her voice "Where'd you come from" Kenshin noticed. Was she… afraid of him? He shook the idea off as ridiculous and went on.

"I've been meaning to tell you.." he started, trailing off before he tried again "That is about you I…"

"Ah!" Kaoru exclaimed, interrupting him mid-sentence. "I've got to check on the food. Don't want it tasting any worse than usual!" she said running off with a brief apologetic smile.

Kenshin stared after her, mouth still open and his eyes a little wide. She ran off! He frowned. She hadn't even started making dinner yet. Kenshin's stomach flopped uncomfortably. Did that mean… she didn't want to hear what he had to say? She had to know what he was about to say..

It was the only explanation he could think of. She'd run away from him. And the apologetic smile, that certainly wasn't for the food. Had he just imagined the slight hint of pity in that look? Maybe not. More than anything, Kenshin refused to even think of the suggestion that Kaoru might not return his feelings. She'd always been the most enthusiastic of the two. She was just afraid of change, his mind insisted. If any situation deserved an Oro, Kenshin thought wryly to himself, this was it.

* * * *

"You want some" Sano asked, offering the girl a hunk of greasy chicken. Aneka accepted warily, almost dropping it, her fingers slipping on the grease. Sano laughed. Aneka just blinked at him as she took a bite out of the meat. She still couldn't figure this guy out. Over the last few hours though, she'd learned quite a few things. One was his name, Sanosuke. And the other? Well, he was an incorrigible mooch.

Aneka herself couldn't ever imagine being one. She hated being in any sort of debt, and practically everything Sano did, to her qualified as a debt. She could tell he wasn't the kind of person who really thought of it in that light. But people had always told Aneka she had a rather Old-fashioned way of thinking.

Now she was in debt to Sano. Fun. She frowned slightly as she took another bite of the deliciously seasoned chicken. She just wondered what he planned to do. Like as any, whatever he did would just put her in a worse off situation than she'd been left in. She sighed.

"So what now" she asked Sano, although it sounded more like a statement. What indeed. Sano chuckled at her and responded in that intriguing accent of his, with the slight rolls of his R's and inflections where there should be none.

"Now? Hmm. Well you met my friends" he started. Aneka nodded. His gambling buddies. Sano had made her guess all the dice rolls. Oddly she'd gotten most of them right. "And we've gotten ourselves some food." Aneka rolled her eyes. They'd practically done a hit and run at a restaurant for it. "Unless you wanna hit some bars, we can go crash at my place."

"At your place…" Aneka said dumbly. He acted like she was some long distance friend come to visit after years away, not a hostage. "You're a guy" she stated equally as stupidly. Sano nodded. 

"Last I checked." He responded, entirely missing the point. Aneka sighed. She doubted he was the type to molest her or anything, but she'd feel kinda funny sleeping in the same place as a guy that wasn't 3 years younger than her. She also had the feeling his 'place' had little more than a room and a closet. Maybe she could sleep in the closet.

"Ah, lets hit a few bars" she said. Maybe if she was drunk she'd fall asleep right off. And she didn't doubt that Sano could get her into a bar despite her young looks. Sano beamed at her as if that was exactly what he wanted to do, which it likely was.

It would be a long night… though she had to admit, all of this stuff was rather fun. She'd never gambled, ran off before paying at a restaurant, or gotten drunk before. It was defiantly never boring. 


	9. Ehh things is getting messy

An Idea came to Sano that night. Granted he'd drunk a lot, and that might be the cause of it, but he'd always been able to sober up at a seconds thought. The drunken act was just for the fun of it.

But the idea, well, it stemmed off the girl leaning on him. She had held her own, he had to admit, for someone who had never drank before. She'd drank three of the bars regulars under the table. An amusing site to see the quiet girl so energetic. It had been like that when they were gambling too. You'd think she never had a day of fun in her life.

His mind was straying. Maybe the drink had addled him more than he'd previously supposed. She was an appropriately nice little girl. Not the sort Megumi was, scheming and mischievous. Megumi had never made Kaoru much jealous, Sano supposed, for that very reason. Maybe it would be different with a girl that would be so hard to hate.

It wasn't right that Kaoru and Kenshin shouldn't get together. He'd just remember when he asked the girl to go along with the plan, not to fall in love with Kenshin herself.

Aneka sighed as she leaned into Sano's side. She wasn't drunk, just a little warm from the effects of all that sake. Of course she'd never tell anyone that, or she wouldn't be able to get away with leaning against someone like this without damaging her pride.

Of course to a lot of people that wouldn't make much sense, there were girls who could easily cuddle up to someone who was practically a stranger and not be judged because that's just the way they were. She wasn't one of those girls, and although it got awfully lonely not even being able to let yourself use someone as a pillow unless you ment something by it, It was important that when she finally found someone, that they know it meant something when she trusted them enough to hand them her pride. Until then, as most people said, pride is a lonely bedfellow

It was strange that she felt like she could trust Sano after just a day of knowing him. She had a feeling most guys would take advantage of a drunk, cute young girl. Aneka almost giggled. Describing herself that way seemed a little, well she didn't know, but it wasn't normal she was sure.

Then they arrived at Sano's house and the warm glow the alcohol left shot away as fast as if someone had poured snow over her. This was the part she'd been dreading, although she still wasn't sure why. Sano slid open the door and she flinched. She hoped Sano hadn't noticed.

Overall, the size of the small abode was pretty much what she had expected. A room with a closet. Of course there was also a small room in the back that she assumed was the ah, bathroom. It was a lot cleaner than she'd expected, but it was also pretty bare. It would probably be safe to assume he didn't spend much time here.

Sano shoed the girl into the door. She was acting a little strange. He hoped she wasn't going to throw up or anything, or if she was, she would be smart enough to go outside and do it. He sighed as he set up the two beds. He was glad he even had a spare, although he was used to it, he didn't much feel like sleeping on the floor. The girl, Aneka, as he'd learned her name when he was introducing her and realized he hadn't known it, was watching him sleepy eyed. If she wasn't drunk he would have mistaken the look for a wary, or nervous one.

"Here" he said, handing her the Kimono a friend gave him to sleep in. "I never use it anyway, and I'm sure it wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in those" he indicated what she was wearing then.

"You can take a bath too if you want. I'll just heat up some water and haul it in." he looked at her waiting for some indication. She nodded. He headed towards the stove that was at the far side of the room.

Aneka relaxed when Sano started laying down two beds and not just one. As if she should have worried in the first place. When he went to light the stove, she tried to inconspicuously nudge the beds further apart from each other than they were. After that she eyed the kimono. It was way to big for her. Not surprising considering the fact that Sano was almost a foot taller than her, if not more.

Sanosuke filled the bath for her and closed the door of the small room that encompassed the tub. Aneka stared at the door and sighed, wishing for the locks that she remembered on the doors in Europe, when she was a child. Luckily that was the only thing she missed. She slipped into the water after disrobing and sighed. She hadn't had a hot bath in years.

* * * *

Kaoru sat in the kitchen waiting for the water to boil as she moodily brooded. Why had she been so scared to hear what Kenshin had to say? It had been what she was wanting to hear for quite some time now wasn't it? She sighed. Well it wasn't important now, as it was in the past. If it was, Kenshin would say something again, and maybe this time she wouldn't feel like she had to run or she wouldn't be able to breathe.

She glanced over at Enishi, only to find him looking at her. Had it been because of him? She looked away. She didn't know. But it was there, that feeling that had her so afraid of herself. Would she have run from him too? She winced. What had made her such a coward.

She was brooding. That did not bode well. She was almost tempted t smack herself out of it. She giggled. That image worked. Enishi, she noticed, was looking at her with his eyebrow raised. She laughed outright. Kenshin turned to look at her from outside as she kept laughing. She sighed and shook her head at both of them, smiling. Even when the dojo was peaceful, there was still troubles, and that she was the cause of them was just too funny.

What could happen next. She almost had a feeling everything would spiral downhill from here, in someway or another. Well, on the plus side, when they hit rock bottom, the only way to look was up. 

----------------------------------------------------------

O.o Sano's scheming sounds painful. I have the feeling it isn't going to go quite the way he expects... heheheehehehehehe hohohohoh..... BWAHAHAHAHAHA

damn they're fun to mess with. 

Sorry for how short the chapter is. I had to rush this one because I wanna get it up the same time as the two others I'm posting. Welll... I had most of it done anyway. Next chapter will be longer, I swear. There's a lot just waiting to go wrong ^__^


	10. Stirring trouble

Aneka walked absentmindedly behind Sanosuke on their way to the dojo he had told her about. Well, at least she looked absentminded, with her hands clasped in front of her, and her legs swinging about like pendulums when she walked. The truth was… she was really nervous. Sano wanted her to pretend to like some guy so as to get a girl jealous, she didn't quite understand everything he said.

Ah, well it had sounded kind of fun, and everything she'd done with Sano so far had been fun… She really couldn't begrudge him the request, It's not like he'd asked her to do anything really hard… or at least she hoped it wouldn't be. She'd never pretended to like someone before. But it had been proven that her imagination often went above and beyond the call of duty, and imagining things and acting them out went hand in hand didn't they?

Aneka sighed as she stared off into the sky. All this activity had almost made her forget that she would likely be nigh killed for just taking off for who knows how long. After all, she'd likely have to go back eventually. Sano would eventually decide she wasn't worth the trouble and send her packing. It's what always happened.

People liked her well enough, easily enough, but no one stuck to it. She supposed the novelty of her eccentricity wore off or something. She never had any hard feelings about it though, it was her fault she wasn't good enough or interesting enough to remember after people got used to her.

Her train of thought came to a sudden screeching halt as they came to the gate of the dojo. Her eyes went wide as she saw… him.

'_Ah_!' she thought in surprise '_It's him_!' She stared thoughtfully as red suffused her face in a vicious blush. '_Is that Kenshin? …. No… Sano said Kenshin had long red hair and a scar across his cheek. Ohhh but I do wish it was, It would be much easier to hold a pretense that was real. It's just as well though, the name Kenshin doesn't suit him'_

Sano turned around and gave her a look, wondering why she'd stopped. She smiled nervously and started waking after him again. He turned back around without a second thought. Aneka's eyes instantly drifted back to Enishi, who was being attacked by… by… Jin?!! She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a gasp. '_Why is he here? He'll tell Sakamura-san where I am!!' _

She turned away, but not before one last admiring look at Enishi's lithe and effortless dodges. She just hopped she could either avoid Jin, or convince him to keep his mouth shut. Good luck with that…she knew the little brat thought girls lower than dirt and not even as useful. Maybe she could intimidate him into it. A sly smile stretched across her face as Sano led her into the Dojo.

* * * *

Jin felt prickles running up his spine, but he shook it off. He still hadn't gotten one damn hit in on Enishi… not one word of actual conversation had passed between them either. Sure it was only the second day… but this guy was good! Jin felt himself awash with admiration for the lithe Goliath. Someone he could respect. He'd been wishing for someone who deserved his respect for a long time.

Sakamura-san… well, Jin didn't really respect him. It was more just in his best interest to pretend that was the case. The old geezer was a snob and a bastard. Of course he couldn't complain. By acting like the mans favorite, he got the best of everything, food clothes… and indulgences like being able to learn how to fight. Almost like a real son.

Jin looked up at Enishi… Damned if he wasn't paying the least bit attention. Enishi appeared as casual and nonchalant as if he were doing stretches. Jin started to suspect he'd hit it right on the nail when he noticed the man was overdodging his attacks.

Duck low stretch left, swing backwards to the right… Hell, the guy wasn't even dodging. He really was doing stretches…. Jin stopped and waited, wondering if there was a pattern to his movements and a way to exploit them. He thought he saw a faint smile across Enishi's face but shook it off, concentrating harder on thinking of ways to hit the bastard.

* * * *

Enishi was indeed, as the boy had presumed, smiling. He was also doing stretches as well… well actually Katas. He had been taught many different stances, but his favorite had always been the tiger, crouching low under the grass to stalk it's prey over the horizon. He'd long since combined it with favorite aspects of other 'dances' to create one entirely of his own. The tiger was still it's basis.

He'd studied for years under the famed Shaolin monks… although many of those years it had been in secret, watching their moves from the shadows. It had taken the boy, Jin, a while to catch on, but he had an intuitive feeling that this one would indeed go far. Something in his eyes foretold of a calculating mind behind the façade he'd brought with him.

Enishi's eyes narrowed as he recalled the day one of the monks had found him watching. They'd been astounded at how much he'd picked up just from watching them perform the regular rituals. But Enishi had always had a knack for reading a lot into subtle movements. It was a language of it's own.

Of course they'd only found out exactly what he'd been doing watching them, after he resisted them apprehending him. He'd gotten away that day. He never discovered what they had planned to do to him, but he'd been caught up in something far more dangerous after that.

A fallen monk had recognized his raw talent, and followed him back to the small shelter Enishi had built for himself. In those days all that was on his mind had been revenge… as it was much of the rest of his life as well. He didn't care how he'd lived, or what he did as long as it would gain him more power. He had seen Kenshin's strength, and as a child, even though Kenshin had been young himself, Kenshin had seemed so far above him.

Which is why it had been a simple matter for the Fallen monk to convince Enishi to go with him to join the Syndicate that he would later find himself controlling… Enishi wiped his head of past thoughts. He'd come here to look for the future. The past just got in the way.

He turned to Jin, who was eating up his every movement with hungry eyes. He had a feeling if he stopped and asked the boy to repeat all his moves up until then, Jin would get them almost perfect.

But Jin still needed to get into shape a little more. He'd been spoiled. No, he'd test the boys memory another day, but he had no doubt that his intuition would be right.

* * * *

Kaoru looked up as she heard scuffling coming from the hall. The way those footsteps sounded… that should be Sano. Sure enough the ex-gangster opened the door, a wide grin stretched across his face like it belonged.

Of course that wouldn't be strange at all… except she hadn't seen Sano grin like that since Enishi showed up. Kaoru blinked as she saw a nervous blond-haired girl behind him. A foreigner? She saw the girls eyes. Brown. Maybe half? No… they were almost a honey amber brown. Interesting.

Kaoru looked at Sano with curiosity clearly written across her face. Sano either noticed, or expected it, because he quickly started to explain in a somewhat smug tone that only caused twice as much curiosity as before.

"Ah, she's my charge from now on, I hope you get along because I'll be keeping her with me."

"A girlfriend?" Kaoru asked, trying to glance at the girl who was all but hiding behind Sano. Sano gave her a look that said 'are you crazy lady?' as if it was the last possible reason anyone would think he had a girl with him, instead of the first thing that should pop to mind.

"No.." Sano blinked, as if trying to get rid of the incredulity of her question. "Actually I just kinda took her on because..well.." he glanced over at the girl, and decided against whatever it was he had been about to say. "It's not important, but it does stand that it would be wrong of me to take advantage of the situation."

Kaoru saw a soft smile drift across the girls face as if a silent reassurance had been passed along of something she herself had been afraid of.

"You going to tell me her name?" Kaoru asked, as she found it hard not to smile just as softly back at the girl. Something about her made her almost automatically likeable. She seemed so fragile, yet something hidden in her eyes spoke of a determination not to depend on anyone. Kaoru blinked in surprise as she saw something else in the girls eye, hidden so far back it was almost as if it were a permanent foundation. Fear, pain… distrust. The girl looked away suddenly as if she realized a forbidden corner had been seen. What about this girl made her so easy to read? Kaoru wondered.

Then it hit her. 'She reminds me of me' Kaoru thought in amazement, reminds her of when her father had died. The girl not only was determined not to depend on anyone… she didn't trust that she could. The smile faded slightly from Kaoru's face as familiar pangs ripped through her gut. 'Memories' she thought 'are always a pain'

"….Kaoru, were ya listening?" she heard Sano say. Kaoru turned read as she realized she had completely zoned out in her own thoughts.

"Ah! Gomen, I kind of dazed off" Kaoru exclaimed.

"You can say that again. I've been talking to you for the last five minutes almost." He said grumpily.

"What did you say." She asked, more of an order than a request. Sano gave her a look sideways.

"Nevermind, nothing important" he said. Kaoru frowned at him, almost positive that wasn't the case. "Well I'm going to show her around a bit. See Ya" Sano said suddenly, walking off with Aneka behind her.

Aneka… where had that come from, Kaoru wondered. Obviously a part of her had been listening. If only she could remember the rest of what he said, and why she was so sure it was important. She frowned into the space he had occupied the second before.

* * * *

"Why didn't you repeat what you said" Aneka asked Sano after they left the room. Sano looked at her and grinned.

"I realized it was better that she didn't hear it." He replied with that lilting quality to his voice that she found so interesting "It suddenly came to me, while I was saying it, that she might figure out that I'm trying to make her jealous if I bring it up o her that Kenshin thinks a lot of her. Ya know, put two n two together" Aneka nodded at him absentmindedly, a shudder going through her as she remembered the recognition she'd seen in Kaoru's eyes. As it the girl had seen right through her.

"Yeah it was probably best that you didn't repeat it." She replied as they rounded the corner and went out into the side where Kenshin was doing laundry.

Aneka blinked at the first sight of him. There was something almost… petite, about him. His looks were… charming, in a cutesy sort of way and he seemed almost Fae, like the story tales she remembered her mother telling her years ago. His red hair was shocking to say the least, especially when he was entirely Japanese.

Or was he. Sano hadn't said. Aneka frowned slightly as she looked at him. His eyes, hi eyes were what gave him away, and she really wondered, truly, if he weren't Irish. She'd lived there a while, and Red hair was common… the purple eyes, they weren't common there, but she'd seen a few people with them, and her mother had told her it was faerie blood.

Her mind drifted away from her speculation to more concerning matters. She appraised him in a way as to read his personality. It soon became obvious to her that Sano needn't have bothered with the warning not to fall in love with him herself. He wasn't bad to look at, and she tried not to discriminate against short people, so that wasn't it. He seemed too much like… well..nice.

Something about him reminded her too much of what one would consider their father's friend… or in this age case, maybe an older brothers. He was far to amiable, and although he wasn't quite feminine, there was nothing completely… male about him. Aneka sighed. This might be a hard thing to do.

She briefly wondered if Sano would tell Kenshin about the plan, and if this nice little man would agree to it. He seemed to be the type to always wish to do the good thing, weather it was in fact the right thing or not in the long run.

Sano stepped forward and introduced them. She noticed, that when Sano and Kenshin started talking, something about Kenshin changed. An aspect of his personality fell away. It was then, that she first realized that Kenshin was hiding from himself. When people hide from themselves, that hidden part of them can weave traps completely out of the view of the other part. It's a dangerous thing. Aneka herself had things she didn't like about herself, things that scared her. She'd finally accepted them, even if she didn't agree with them. That way she knew exactly what those thoughts were planning.

Aneka stared intently at Kenshin, trying to read into that hidden place. 'If nothing else', she decided then and there, 'I'm going to change that.'

* * * *

Kenshin looked at the girl Sano had brought with him, and was startled by her gaze. There was something dangerous about it. Not threatening, but something in it was foreboeding. He looked at her incredulously, brushing off his wary impression to examine her.

So Sano wanted to make Kaoru jealous with her. He wondered if it would even work, and he must have said so outloud, because Aneka responded.

"If we do it right it will" she said quietly. Something about her tone made him nervous. "And if you keep looking at me like that of course it won't work." She said narrowing her eyes almost imperceptibly. Sano looked at her in surprise. She hadn't seemed more than just passably willing to go along with this. He wondered what had changed her mind.

Kenshin nodded at her and smiled tenativly. Aneka nodded sagely.

"That's better, now let me give you a little insight on how this is going to work." Sano stared at her dumbfounded. Kenshin paid polite attention. "It won't do any good to have me show up and just have things happen like that. Not only is that obvious, but it won't work for other reasons that I won't go into."

"Anyway, we don't really want her to think you like me. We just want her to get the impression that you might. Possible competition. If she thinks you like me, she may just give you up and go to the other guy that you guys are so worried about." Aneka went on explaining.

Sano looked at her and started to narrow his eyes, growing a little tense. Was she just like Megumi had been? Pretend to be defenseless, and just as it was too late, embroil you into a scheme that was so intricate it would be impossible to untangle?

Sano stared at her for a moment but then relaxed. No, she hadn't asked for any help, and seemed none to eager to receive it. Her wide eyed enthusiasm of the gambling and drinking had been genuine and refreshing. She had been utterly nervous about sharing a house with him, and painfully suspicious of his intentions. He had pretended to be unaware of the tension radiating from her in order to put her more at ease. It had thankfully worked. Sano smiled wryly. No, it was probably safe to say that girls just thought too damn much, period.

----------------------------------

Happy easter peoples.. for those of you who celebrate. Or passover too. I used to visit some people who did that. It was a very interesting thing ^_^

Anyhow... hehehe more fun for next chapter. Don't worry I won't be slowing sown anytime soon. I've got idea's for the story right up to the end. Not like With blood and Snow where i just wrote as I went along mostly... not that I was very slow on that mind you... hehehe

Please review!! I much enjoy reviews and I'm feeling selfishly deprived that I don't get as many as I used to. I guess it's my fault for that long pause with this story. Must have lost some regulars... T_T dooooan leeeeave meeee.... =P j/k 

Just remember it's people reading that motivates me to write. When I'm doing something for someone else I do it twice as good as if i were doing it for myself. ^__^


	11. And we still wait

Aneka watched a series of expressions play across Sanosuke's face as they headed back to his place. She smiled. He was a good friend to worry about their wellbeing so much. Meddlesome yes, but still it was a small price to pay.

She sighed. The situation was an odd one, now that she'd pried more information out of Sanosuke. Apparently there was a history between Enishi and Kenshin. Enishi… the name fit him well. Aneka tried to throw the image of him aside as it kept popping up in her mind.

After having met all the characters in the play (or at least knowing of all of them anyway) she was kind of nervous about her own performance. She felt a little guilty about trying to take someone away from Enishi and pairing them up with someone else. If kenshin wasn't such a nice guy she'd probably feel even worse about it.

Of course if she was a different kind of person she'd have used the opportunity to steal Enishi for herself. Aneka frowned. As if anyone would choose her over someone as pretty as Kaoru. Aneka stared at the ground in front of her feet as she continued walking. No matter, If this plan worked, it would only be because they would have gotten together eventually anyway.

Jealousy only works if you want what the other person has. Aneka smiled wryly, yes, she knew that well. Despite her hate of the petty emotion it did pop up where it wasn't wanted every so often.

She'd have to see how the triangle of new people interacted with each other first though, before she could get anywhere. If only she could become a shadow for a day.

"I want to learn more about Enishi" she said to Sanosuke suddenly, before she even realized what she was about to say. Sano looked at her startled, and the very faintest beginnings of suspicion in his eyes. Aneka quickly spoke up to wipe that away. "It'll help, to know more about the people involved." She smiled weakly. Her only hope was that Sanosuke would have no reason to suspect her attraction to his enemy.

Sano's expression relaxed. He really had the most expressive eyes, Aneka thought as she tilted her head slightly sideways looking at him.

"Ah, Enishi is the younger brother of Kenshin's wife." He said, looking ahead. Aneka stopped suddenly.

"Kenshin is married?!" she asked "Then how coul-"

"She died" Sano interrupted abruptly. Aneka closed her mouth with a snap and looked at the ground. "Anyway" Sano continued gruffly "due to certain circumstances, Enishi blamed Kenshin for his sisters death and tried to kill him, very nearly succeeding." Aneka looked up at Sanosuke, surprised.

"You say it like it's a normal occurrence!" she exclaimed. Sano winced.

"It is" he said a little painfully mumbling something afterwards and trailing off. Aneka blinked and waited for him to repeat it. He didn't.

"What was that?" she asked curiously. Sano looked at her a little bitterly before he looked away again. Aneka felt her stomach fall at his expression. She had a feeling that she'd hate to have him mad at her… although she wasn't sure why, as she didn't think he'd ever hurt her.

"I said" he restated quietly "At one time even I tried to kill him."

"A misunderstanding right?" Aneka asked, hiding her surprise. What kind of people were they, that surrounded Kenshin? Sanosuke nodded.

"You could say that." He smiled fondly afterwards "He's an extraordinary person."

"So what Enishi did was a misunderstanding too. Like you?" Aneka prodded inquisitively.

"NO!" Sanosuke replied, a little more vehemently than he'd intended "It's not at all the same" he said softly afterwards. Aneka suspected it was, and he just didn't see it.

"I see…" she said, perhaps seeing too much. "Did Kaoru try to kill him once too?" Aneka said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. It worked. Sano grinned lopsidedly.

"Matter o fact, she did" Sano said humorously, launching enthusiastically into the story of how Kaoru and Kenshin met. Aneka smiled at the energetic gleam in his eyes. She wished she had a friend like Kenshin had in Sano.

* * * * 

Kaoru sat in the dojo after Sano and the girl left, puzzling over something that was bothering her. She didn't doubt that Sanosuke's story was true… but there was something more that he wasn't telling her. She winced, or maybe he had told her, she thought, remembering that she'd ignored him for a good portion of the time.

She groaned, knowing the wondering was going to bother her a great deal before she figured out whatever it was that she hadn't heard. The main problem was weather or not she'd ever figure it out. There was a good chance she wouldn't.

A movement from the doorway startled her and her heartbeat leaped from her chest to her throat until she looked up, finding Enishi staring down at her with an amused look on his face.

"Did I startle you?" He said, the deep voice disturbing her more that his sudden appearance had. He rarely talked to her, or anyone for that matter. It was interesting that he would do so now. She looked at him quizzically as she answered.

"I suppose you did" she said looking up at him. He sat down next to her in one smooth motion, staring out in the direction she'd been looking, as he rested one arm over an upraised knee. Kaoru found herself staring at that arm. It was no more than a few inches from her shoulder, and his nearness almost sent a shudder through her, but she caught it.

Even relaxed, she noticed, his muscles in his arm were well defined, and the tendons were there, just barely beneath the surface of his skin it seemed. She could just imagine the way they moved with the rest of him, and she almost went cross-eyed considering how those hands would feel on her skin.

Warm, not quite rough but well seasoned hands. His hands were large, but not beefy or thick, they were well sculpted. She imagined that just the slightest touch from him would spread like wildfire through the rest of her body. She felt her face go red and was glad he wasn't looking at her.

"Ahh" she started, clearing her throat "How are things going with Jin" she said, more to fill the too-comfortable silence then out of actual curiosity. Enishi smiled, Kaoru more felt it than saw it out of the corner of her eye, though she didn't understand how that could be the case.

"He's an interesting boy" Enishi said with an amused tone. Contrary to Kaoru's belief, he had seen her blushing, which was the cause of his amusement rather than the subject at hand. He would have wondered what she was thinking about, but he was already pretty sure he knew.

The tension in the room was easily readable, for anyone who made a practice of reading other people's thoughts by noting their behavior. If Kenshin had been in the room, he would have been able to tell as well. That caused a wider grin to stretch across Enishi's face. Now that would be an interesting situation. He almost wished his rival, although not much of one, would walk in right now.

But that would cause Kaoru to be uncomfortable in a way that wouldn't benefit him or her, so it was just as well his red-haired brother in law wouldn't.

Kaoru of course, automatically thought the grin on Enishi's face was a result of her question.

"Interesting?" she asked, fishing for more details. Enishi nodded, then paused as if pondering something.

"Well, maybe not so much right now, but he will be long before I'm done with him." He said in the way of an explanation. Kaoru tilted her head to the side in askance. She got no response. She sighed and looked once more ahead of her, that damned companionable silence overtaking the space between once more. She fought back another shudder. There was, after all, such a thing as being too comfortable.

* * * *

The peculiar air circulating between Enishi and Kaoru didn't go entirely unnoticed by a third party… but it just so happened that it was Yahiko that stumbled upon it. He almost shook with rage, he'd noticed similar feelings between Kenshin and Kaoru before, but never this intense. The air was almost stuffy with it, and he wasn't even in the same room.

He had the urge to jump in the room and gnaw on Enishi's skull, but he was quite certain that the bastard could easily deflect such a simple attack. Sometimes he wondered at the fact that Sanosuke didn't seem to be able to. Perhaps he just didn't see the point in bothering.

Yahiko clenched his teeth as he sat there watching them peacefully sit together, wondering what he could do about it. Nothing really, as far as he could tell. The only other person who really had any say in it was Kenshin. Damn. Kenshin was far to passive, he'd probably just sit and watch while Enishi took off with his girl.

Footsteps plodded muted on the gravel-like dirt behind him. Without looking to see who it was, Yahiko yanked the approacher down with him before attention could be drawn to him.

"Arhphh" came a muffled cry from the ambushed Jin as Yahiko covered his mouth with a hand.

"Quiet!" Yahiko hissed to the older boy. Jin blinked at Yahiko and then glanced over at the couple.

"Why" he whispered back

"I'm trying to think" Yahiko answered distractedly.

"Ah… well I'm sure for you that requires a lot of silence and concentration, but I need to ask Enishi something before I leave." Jin stated sarcastically as he started to rise and go on his way. Yahiko practically mowed him into the ground

"Don-!" he started to yell before correcting himself and whispering harshly "Stay here! You'll ruin everything"

"What, are you waiting for Enishi and his lover to get it on? You pervert" Yahiko glared sharply at Jin.

"She's not" he said biting out each word separately "his lover" Jin blinked in response, glancing from Yahiko to Enishi, to Kaoru and back again.

"Not for long" he murmured lower than Yahiko could hear, as he settled down besides the younger brat, curious himself now to see if anything would develop. Enishi interested him a great deal, and since he was learning _from_ the guy, it would only be a wise thing to learn as much _of _the guy as possible 


	12. 

Kaoru sat in the room biting her lip as she tried to think about Kenshin. She thought about when she met him, all the things she went through with him and especially the moment he said goodbye to her. That seemed to be the most effective thought. It sobered her up pretty quick anyhow, and she stopped feeling like such a giddy schoolgirl. And then the thought took a turn for the worst as she wondered how she would feel if it had been Enishi instead of Kenshin. She almost felt like throwing up, the feeling settled so quickly in the pit of her stomach.

Enishi glanced over at Kaoru, wondering at the sudden coldness that emanated from her. From the expression on her face she looked a little ill. He frowned, wondering if the idea that had made her blush earlier was the same one making her disgusted now. At least he thought it was disgust. Either way it wasn't a good sign. He inwardly sighed. Now was obviously not a good time to implement any of his plans anyhow.

Enishi stood up as if to leave when he heard a sound from Kaoru. He almost missed it but she was looking up at him like he was going to leave forever or something. He raised an eyebrow and sat back down.

"Ah… something bothering you?" He asked. Kaoru looked at him a little nervously before glancing away as she replied.

"N..not at all." She said quickly. Enishi just stared at her until she began to fidget under his gaze. "Uhm" she finally started after a long period of silence "I was just wondering how long you were planning on staying around" she asked superfluously. Enishi almost snickered as he held back a grin. So that's where her train of thought had been leading. Relieved that she cared enough to worry about his departure, he decided he'd tease her a bit.

"Oh, you're wanting to get rid of me already?" he prodded, "I had noticed the icy behavior from your companions but I didn't know you shared the same sentiments." A half grin lifted one corner of his mouth in an upward drift. Kaoru turned red as she caught on.

"Ah, ah.." she stuttered, searching for something to say in response. Finally she slumped forward dejectedly as she gave up. Enishi rewarded her good sportsmanship with an actual response to her question.

"I have no plans of leaving anytime soon." He said finally. Kaoru smiled tentatively.

"That's good" she whispered, noticing suddenly how close Enishi was at the moment. Enishi was obviously aware of it too, as he turned his while body in front of her to face her, bringing him less than half a foot from her face.

Kaoru felt a nervousness rising in her stomach as Enishi brought one hand to the side of her cheek. She felt the warmth of him long before his hand touched her skin. She barely held back a shudder as her eyes closed, so distracted was she by his touch that she missed his face closing the distance between them.

With her eyes closed, she only felt a feather brush of his lips before her eyes snapped open in surprise. She found her self staring into the clearest eyes she had ever seen, a deep green that seemed to eat into the depths of her heart. She had little time to contemplate those eyes before her own instinctively drifted closed once more, his lips were pressed more firmly against hers, but more than just skin pressed against skin, she felt as if she were melting through him, into him, as her lips parted slightly on their own to fit to his.

Just as she felt the warm texture of his tongue slipping warmly against the opening of her lips, a thud from another part of the house brought her to jerking back, glancing about guiltily as she stuttered both mentally and verbally.

"I..It.. Uh.. Me..Mean…Wha… T.t.t..Tha-"

Enishi sighed and seemed to almost slide upwards as he stood. He walked off, turning his back to Kaoru, but for those that were watching he was coldly looking strait at them although they knew he couldn't see them.

"Kaoru dono?" questioned Kenshin as he walked by to find Kaoru staring listlessly into space.

"Huh?" she said as she looked up at him startled, and, a little guiltily. Kenshin was slightly confused to say the least.

"Are you ok?" He asked concernedly.

"Mmhm" she answered, smiling at him. "I was just.. thinking." She said a little weakly. Kenshin nodded and sat down besides her, leaning against the wall with the ever-present sakabatou propped up beside him. He sighed to himself and wondered, not for the first time in his life, whether or not he should reconsider not prying into some matters. All in all, he was sure most of it was he was afraid he didn't really want to know. Or even if he really did want to know.. which he was starting to suspect was the case, he'd wish he didn't.

Kenshin started wondering about Kaoru's feelings for Enishi, and a small bitter resentment crawled up slowly within him. He shoved it back down and closed his eyes, fighting against the dark depression and feeling of inevitable loss that ate at him like so much cancer.

Kaoru's train of thought wasn't far off from regions Kenshin might not like. She truly hadn't been thinking much up until Kenshin showed up, so surprised was she by the… the incident with Enishi a short while before. But then Kenshin came by and sat down not unlike Enishi had started out.

So naturally her first thought drifted to the difference between this comfortable silence, and the one prior to it. Her mind still skirted around the kiss, flitting towards it and away again, before one thought floated up through the muddle, making her completely miserable as the answer almost immediately presented itself to her at the same moment.

_What would you do if Kenshin tried to— _

_ You'd likely bash him over the head before he even got close _

She winced, knowing it was true. What had held her so still then, when Enishi tried it.. no not tried, because he definitely kissed her. She could still feel it, like an itching burn against her lips. She had to resist putting a hand to them to see if she could tell if it really happened. Was that what she had wanted? She squinted her eyes closed and rested her head against the wall before the answer came to her. She didn't want to hear it. Not now, not ever. Maybe.

She glanced over at Kenshin, who had his eyes closed as he was leaning against the wall, and he definitely looked like he was sleeping. She scooted a little closer and in front of him to see if he'd move. He didn't. She waved a hand in front of his face. No reaction apparent. Kaoru blinked at him and sighed as she leaned back onto her knees. What exactly was she doing anyway.

She leaned in once again, pausing mere inches from his face, and not quite sure she was doing there. Her question faded away quickly though, as Kenshin's eyes opened and closed the distance between their faces, grabbing the sides of her jaw to prevent her from backing away. Kaoru found herself staring into amber yellow eyes with a mixture of fear and surprise. She gasped, about to say something when his mouth fiercely met hers openly, assaulting her freely for a few seconds while she failed to react.

She struggled to get away, prevented from biting down by his grip on her jaw, which had slid between the joint as his other hand rested on the curve of her neck, his thumb placed just slightly behind her ear. 


	13. 

_ "She struggled to get away, prevented from biting down by his grip on her jaw, which had slid between the joint as his other hand rested on the curve of her neck, his thumb placed just slightly behind her ear". _

* * * *

Kaoru found herself suddenly being pulled back into someone's arms as Kenshin was thrown against the wall with a dull, but solid thud. Kaoru looked up behind her to see a pair of ice blue eyes, such a contrast with the fury and passion in the eyes of Kenshin. She sighed and leaned against Aoshi, shuddering, as she was relieved to see the silent warrior. She didn't even stop to wonder why he was there as she started sobbing against him.

"Battousai," Aoshi stated coldly, a hint of something else in his voice. "I never really believed he and Kenshin were so separate." Kaoru nodded into his chest, feeling a little self conscious about crying on him, as she didn't really know him to well. She backed away and his arm dropped, since it wasn't needed anymore, by Aoshi's reasoning.

"He said he'd never become… again… I don't understand" Kaoru said, afraid to speak aloud the name that always brought a nightmare with it.

"His mannerisms seem entirely different and he has a darkness about him that's deeper than was my own" Aoshi said in way off contemplation "I finally met the shadowed slayer, yet, while he's what I had expected of him, this situation is entirely puzzling…" he trailed off towards the end. Kaoru stared at him curiously, this being the most she'd ever heard him speak.

Aoshi continued his curious pondering to himself, it being rare indeed that he spoke so aloud. But it had indeed been an unexpected situation. From what he'd pieced together, Kenshin had lost control while danger threatened any of those he loved, and knowing himself to be stronger during the revolution when he'd put morals aside for the greater good, Aoshi assumed Kenshin had just done the same during battles as the battousai in the last few years.

But with this new situation, that theory threw itself apart. Kenshin had likely displaced a part of him from himself after, or before the death of his wife, in order to deal with a part of himself that he was afraid of, or something similar.

Kenshin had overcome it temporarily by gaining the ability to surpass his 'other' self in terms of fighting skill. After what he'd just seen, Aoshi wasn't entirely sure that was true either. The 'battousai' had a brutality to him that left no room for the compassion held by the rurouni, which was a definite weakness. An oversight by Kenshin was likely the fact that the manslayer would know all that he did, skills and otherwise.

Aoshi looked over at Kaoru. Something about this girl must have set him off. Either that or she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Aoshi somewhat doubted that.

Sanosuke arrived at the dojo later with Aneka in tow. Aneka paused outside as she caught view of the deepest crystal eyes she had ever seen. Leaning against the wall, just outside the dojo was a tall man with strait black hair that reached just over his ears, and while the pose was casual, something about that man scared her.

"Who is that" she asked Sanosuke bluntly. Sanosuke looked at her, and then over in the direction she was looking.

"Aoshi?" he questioned more to himself than in answer to her query. "I wonder what he's doing here." He mumbled. He didn't seem too happy about it, but there wasn't any definite animosity in his tone.

"As far as I can tell, he's standing there" Aneka answered almost absentmindedly, as she wondered how the hell this dojo seemed to be some sort of magnet for good looking guys.

"Then you obviously haven't met Saitoh yet." Sano said with a mix of humor and, oddly enough, a touch of bitterness."

"Did I say that outloud?" Aneka asked, her eyes wide with red creeping through her face. Sano just grinned at her in response. She'd definitely become less self-conscious in the time he'd spent with her, and she often teased him, but it was still fun when he could embarrass the girl.

Sano continued to the dojo, completely aware that everyone already knew they were there. That was part of the trouble with having friends that were such disciplined martial artists, there was no real such thing as showing up unannounced. He sighed as Aoshi walked up to meet him before he closed the distance to the dojo.

"An unexpected situation has arisen" Aoshi said strait out to Sano, although it was obvious that Aoshi thought it should have been an expected one. A lump arose in the space between Sano's stomach and throat. He dreaded what was to come. Had Kaoru already… was it to late for…

Aoshi turned around and led the two into the dojo, obviously ignoring Aneka. Inside was a sight that unsettled and confused Sanosuke. Kenshin was lying on the floor unconscious, hands and legs bound as Misao watched over him. Kaoru sat in a corner rubbing her jaw. Yahiko was sitting against a wall with his legs and arms crossed, a frown painted across his face.

Sano turned towards Aoshi looking for an explanation of the peculiar situation. Aoshi stared past him at the fallen red haired ronin.

"Kaoru had a one on one encounter with Kenshin's past." Aoshi said almost laconically, which was rather out of character. Sano glanced at him sideways, wondering how much the guy had changed since the last time they'd seen him.

Aneka realized the situation wasn't getting anywhere and walked over to Kaoru, kneeling down before her.

"What happened" she asked quietly. Kaoru looked up at her, and Aneka saw there were red fingerprints on either side of Kaoru's jaw. Aneka winced, knowing that pain, and knowing that Kaoru wasn't used to being abused, other that results of martial arts, which was semi-voluntary. Kaoru opened her mouth and nothing came out for a moment but a frightened sound, and then after clearing her voice she tried again, this time with a clear resonant voice filled with hate.

"Battousai…" she said, and the word seemed to echo throughout the room, because it brought silence from all the people within. Aoshi and Misao both wearing grim expressions, and Sano a startled one.

"Ken… shin did…" he started, objecting to the thought "but…" he paused, at a lack of words. "I never thought…" he plopped to the ground cross legged "Well damn"

"Ah we came to see how things were going with Enishi around." Misao stated. "We heard about him showing up months ago but couldn't get away to check on you guys till now. When Aoshi-sama walked into the dojo…" Misao glanced at Kaoru and stopped speaking. Not wanting to upset the older girl more. She looked curiously at Aneka, who was still sitting by Kaoru.

"Lets try to keep Enishi out of this" Sano said abruptly. Aoshi nodded.

"I doubt altogether that he doesn't have some ulterior motive in being here. It would be wise not to give him an opening to try something"

"That's unfair!" Kaoru said, speaking up suddenly. Everyone stared at her in surprise, except maybe Aoshi, who never looked surprised. "He's changed, he really has" she murdered quietly, feeling embarrassed about her outburst. Sanosuke and Aoshi exchanged meaningful looks.

"All right" Sano said "We wont keep him out of it purposely, but we won't make any effort to get him into it either" he finished smoothly, knowing that Kaoru might not believe him, but it would have to do.

Kaoru was obviously too drained by recent events to protest, and she nodded tiredly. Yahiko watched Kaoru carefully, surprised at her lack of emotion at Kenshin's change. Any other time Kenshin had been about to go all demonic and battousai, she'd protested horribly and whined about how she was going to loose him and he was going to leave. Maybe leaving was not a worry here, but still, Yahiko suspected it had something to do with the white-haired freak.

A groan came from Kenshin and everyone glanced over towards him as he sat up. Misao sighed in relief as her eyes were met by the ronin's wide purple ones. Kenshin tried to move his hands and then realized he couldn't.

"Oroo?" The whole atmosphere of the room seemed to relax. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Sano said hurriedly, before anyone else could reply "we were playing blindmans bluff and you ran headfirst into the wall and passed out" Aoshi raised an eyebrow at him. Misao stifled a laugh. Kenshin shrugged and shook his head. Aoshi looked at Kenshin coldly, not fooled at all, but still didn't say anything. Kenshin smiled apologetically, more at Aoshi for going along with his ruse than at the rest of the people for supposedly not being able to remember.

Misao untied Kenshin and he got up clumsily. He was thankful to Sano for trying not to tell him what really happened, but he already knew. He just wanted to figure things out himself before everyone else tried to figure it out for him. He knew they meant well, but this was one thing he definitely didn't want them involved in.

"Ah, I have a headache, I'm going to be in my room for now" he excused himself and walked off. No one tried to follow, all of them wanting to say something or other about the incident out of Kenshin hearing. A few minutes after Kenshin left the room, Aoshi left as well, following after Kenshin. Misao was the only one that noticed.

"I did something horrible, that I did" Kenshin said quietly as Aoshi entered the room. Aoshi nodded.

"What set you off" he asked

"Ah…" Kenshin said simply, and sat silent for minutes before responding. "The thought of loosing Kaoru and not being able to do anything about it." He answered. "I'm afraid every time I'm about to lose anything important I shut down and he takes over" Kenshin squinted his eyes closed. "I should have realized it sooner, but I've only had the problem since I met Kaoru-dono, and only twice." Kenshin grew silent. "Three times now." he added. 

"I've already lost her haven't I" He whispered almost brokenly. Aoshi said nothing, which was answer enough. 

--------------------------------------

Don't worry guys, it's not over for Kenshin yet!!! he'll still be there to get between Kaoru and Enishi... damn his hide ^_~

Sorry about the lack of updates recently. I've been traveling a lot lately, and likely still will. Be patient with me, and while I can no longer promise regular updates, I promise I'll finish the stories I've got out!


	14. Something fishy? Something new

The next days went on without any apparent change; the interaction between people was little different. But the atmosphere had a definite stuffy air behind it. Everyone noticed the interaction between Kenshin and Kaoru to be very stiff. There was a nervousness on Kenshin's side and almost a.. fear radiating from Kaoru.

Of all the people that noted this… Enishi could easily be named as the most interested. Considering what had transpired between Kaoru and him a few days prior, he'd expected some sort of reaction from her towards him later, but it hadn't come. And Kenshin, there was defiantly something up with the former hitokiri, his brother in law. Kenshin was even more sickeningly sweet, more demeaning to himself with gozaru yo's and donos… he'd even caught Kenshin calling him Enishi dono once, causing the red-haired vagabond to stutter and wander off afterwards. It was rather disconcerting.

He'd been trying to figure out the big secret that he was sure was there, but as he'd surmised, it was almost obvious that they'd agreed to leave him out of it. Luckily those two facts narrowed it down a bit. It was likely something directly related to Kaoru and Kenshin (as if that had even been a question.) and definitely something that he could exploit as a weakness between the two, otherwise the "Kenshin-gumi" wouldn't be trying so hard to keep him in the dark.

Aoshi's appearance was also a mystery, why the Okashira had shown up now, of all times was curious. It could easily be just a coincidence, but it could just as easily have something to do with the concealed incident. Kenshin had been spending a lot of time around Aoshi, always talking seriously in low murmurs. And with Aoshi's skills, Enishi could never get close enough to listen without being detected. 

Misao, the weasel wench, actually seemed fine with letting Aoshi wander off without her, which signified the seriousness of the situation. 

* * * *

Jin stared at his teacher of two weeks curiously; the man had a definite quirk to the corner of his mouth, as if he was thinking something amusing. Jin thought he saw an opening made from Enishi's supposed distraction, but as soon as he tried to take it his fist was caught easily by Enishi's hand. Enishi then easily forced Jin to his knees, and flooped down lazily in front of the boy, same amused expression still written on his face. 

"So" he said, resting his face on his hand and elbow on his knee. "What's your opinion?" he asked, gaining a dumfounded look from Jin. That's not at all what Jin had been expecting. Jin stayed silent, still wondering if he was allowed to speak. 

"Ah, don't worry about that, I did say you could talk if I asked you questions." Enishi stared at the boy. "I know your mind has devious analytical workings, what's your take on the way people have been acting the last few days." Jin cocked his head to the side a moment in thought. 

"I would say something is definitely going on." He mumbled as if to fill in the silence as he thought of an exact answer. Enishi waited, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose with a finger.

While earlier I had thought the violent wench definitely would belong to you, There's something in the air that suggests some sort of previous relationship between her and Kenshin that would seem to be holding it back." Enishi nodded slightly, waiting for Jin to go on "And from recent events, Kenshin did something to jeopardize that relationship, or so I've gathered from bits and pieces of what people say." Jin shrugged "I'm not quite sure what sort of thing happened, but the wench seems to be really jumpy around Kenshin, and avoids ever being alone with him like the plague. Everyone seems to be supporting her in that… especially Aneka…." Jin trailed off 

"Now that I think of it, she most definitely knows something. If you need any information, it would be a simple thing to blackmail it out of her" Jin smiled. Enishi shook his head as he stood up.

"That won't be necessary." He lightly cuffed Jin on the head as he walked off "You've got potential kid. Keep your eyes open." Jin grinned happily as he watched Enishi leave. He'd just bought some respect at the price of just being himself. It was a good feeling. Most of the time he had to work at giving an appearance of whatever other people wanted to see.

* * * *

He'd noticed it. And damn had he noticed it. She wasn't very obvious about it, but Sanosuke knew an infatuated look when he saw it. He really didn't think she'd jeopardize their plans just because of an infatuation, but every time he caught Aneka slipping a wistful glance over in Enishi's direction, he got really angry for some reason.

He figured it was because Enishi was such a bastard, and he didn't want anything to happen to Aneka. No doubt the maniac would use the naive girl in a second if given the chance. He'd have to warn her away from him, maybe even threaten her away if he had to. 

Sano looked down at his clenched fist, and then over at Aneka. Aneka was looking at him, a slight confused maybe even worried expression crossing her face. Sano relaxed his hand forcibly. What was he thinking, threaten her not to look at someone? What kind of a doofus did things like that? Sano shrugged at Aneka and sighed. At least his fears that she'd fall for Kenshin were for nothing. But this really would complicate things. He felt that uncomfortable knot in his stomach twist. Life for him would probably be a lot easier if he didn't jump into other people's problems so easily.

Well damn him for caring. Because of that one time he failed to help someone he loved… would he really spend the rest of his life atoning for it? It wasn't something he wanted to let go. If he let go, who else would remember? He unconsciously flexed the muscles of his back, feeling the weight of the symbol marked on his shirt bearing down into him.


	15. Damn that rogue!

He had to get her alone. If he timed it right it shouldn't be too much of a problem. The others were more occupied with whatever difficulty was floating among them. Enishi glanced over to the Dojo, where as usual, Kaoru was teaching the students. Minus Jin, who still thought of her as a useless wench?  
  
Jin, was off. practicing, or spying or being a brat somewhere, most likely. It wasn't surprising; as Enishi had made it clear Jin was to preoccupy himself in some other manner for the rest of the day. But what could get her away from everyone else, without alerting anyone besides her.  
  
Enishi stared down through the rims of his glasses. He didn't even know where to start thinking, if he did, it would be short work to figure something out from that. Well. Who did he have to get rid of, Sanosuke, the girl, Aoshi. that one would be a little difficult, and. Misao. well she'd be the key to getting rid of Aoshi. but his brother in law, damn that would be a problem.  
  
If he set things up so that they thought he wouldn't be there. that's the first step. After that It was only finding things they felt obligated to do, and then find a way kaoru would feel compelled to stay home. Enishi leaned against the thin tree that was conspicuously missing a branch.  
  
Jin could easily come in useful here, Enishi suddenly thought with a smile. He seemed to have some sort of association with the blonde girl with Sanosuke. Aneka was it? He didn't really care how Jin did it, but he was sure he could leave handling those two in the boy's hands. Sanosuke seemed overly protective of her. He doubted the ex-gangster would let her go anywhere alone.  
  
Two down. and way too many left to go. Enishi exhaled in what sounded suspiciously like a sigh. Suddenly, a slow grin spread across Enishi's face as something occurred to him. Now the only pair left was Aoshi and Misao.  
  
* * *  
  
**Three days later**  
  
Something wasn't right. She looked extremely pale compared to just two minutes ago. What had happened? Sanosuke narrowed his eyes as he saw the little brat Jin; walk in nonchalantly with a look on his face that was a little too smug. Aneka had just come from that direction. And before that, she'd looked perfectly fine.  
  
He almost started after Jin, but with a glance back at Aneka, he didn't want to leave her alone. He tightened his jaw and clenched his fists briefly in frustration. Hell, he already knew Aneka wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He'd just have to keep a really close eye on her. He sighed and slumped down next to where she sat, resting an arm over her too-tense shoulder. It relaxed only slightly, but that was enough for Sanosuke to be sure of his decision.  
  
Aneka was almost like a little sister to him, and he'd left the other sister behind. He didn't want to make the same mistake this time.  
  
* * *  
  
They'd left for Kyoto a day and a half ago, and the feeling still hadn't left him. They'd received a letter from the Aoi-ya, and while it wasn't urgent, it didn't seem to be something that should be ignored either. After appraising the situation at the dojo, Aoshi and Misao had decided nothing untoward would happen if they just left for a short while. But it was a mistake he was sure of it. Something really didn't feel right, and with every step, the sinking feeling Aoshi had intensified. He hadn't felt this way since. He paused. Misao stopped suddenly, realizing Aoshi had stopped moving.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, a slight frown on her face.  
  
"I know for sure the letter wasn't fake, but something still feels wrong" he replied, seemingly more to himself than to her. Misao nodded.  
  
"I trust your instincts" Misao said. "What do you think we should do." She looked at him expectantly. This, she'd expected him to say something sooner. She had been able to tell that something wasn't settling well with her Aoshi-sama. A ghost of a smile crossed Aoshi's face and faded away just as fast. He turned around and started heading back towards Tokyo, his strides longer than before. Misao had to jog to keep up with his seemingly anxious walking.  
  
* * *  
  
Kenshin's calm demeanor hid his apprehension well. He sat placidly in the center of the dojo floor, Legs folded neatly beneath him, as his half- lidded eyes seemed to gaze beyond this world into some higher meaning. It was such a good cover, anyone would have been fooled. Anyone, that is except Kenshin, who was on the receiving end of his own emotions.  
  
Even more unfortunate was the fact that there was no one around to fool by his outward appearance. If it had been the case, it might have brought Kenshin some small comfort to know that someone believed in the peace of mind that so eluded him.  
  
Then there was the cause of his apprehension, and likely one other person who could deduce his true frame of mind. Enishi always struck where it hurt the most, whether or not it was intentional. Kenshin suspected that Enishi didn't have a bone in his body that was unintentional. Likely every minute fraction of the younger man's being could be manipulated almost unconsciously towards his purpose.  
  
And his purpose? Unknown. Or was it.  
  
Kenshin highly expected Enishi to target the light of his newfound life, Kaoru. Whether or not any harm was intended to her being mattered not. Kenshin would not give up until all hope was lost. And even then. he would take over.  
  
Him... that integral part of his being, one that reveled coldly in the nightmares that so plagued Kenshin. Battousai, once just a name, but now a jagged fragment of the original structure. He was afraid of it, yet part of him really wanted to give in. Sometimes he felt so tired, and it would be so easy. Kenshin shook his head and smiled softly. No, The very thing that drained him to the point of giving up, also kept him from doing so. Because he loved her.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, is there any hope for this unworthy soul" he whispered into the empty room as he waited for the, hopefully, final confrontation between him and Enishi. The note flutter as a faint breeze flew by. Kenshin stared at it in horror as it's true meaning made it'self known.  
  
Battousai, Send Kaoru away for a while. We need to speak. -Yukishirou Enishi  
  
A strangled laugh escaped. That devious bastard. He pulled everything off so well, first Aoshi and Misao left, Then suddenly something came up to take Sanosuke away. If he had realized it sooner, it would have been a perfect opportunity to talk to Kaoru alone, now that he'd had some time to sort things out.  
  
But something had come up to keep him busy, and Enishi had done nothing but speak his true intent. Kenshin stood abruptly and headed out, but he knew deep down that it was likely already too late. 


	16. things get a little more serious

Kaoru sighed. She was on her way out of the dojo, to go to town… what she was going to do there, who knows. Actually, it was Kenshin's idea for her to go out. Under any normal circumstance she would have questioned it, but frankly, she was relieved that she wouldn't be caught alone with Kenshin. Yahiko was off helping Tsubame at the restaurant. 

Tae had come up this morning with the request. Kaoru hadn't realized the dangers of volunteering him for the job. She'd forgotten that Sanosuke and Aneka weren't around for some strange reason, and Aoshi and Misao had to take off earlier that week. Granted they'd be back soon they said, but soon wasn't today. Today she would have been left alone with Kenshin, were it not for some divine intervention that prompted him to suggest she get out for some air or something, go to town. 

She blinked and paused in the well-trodden road. Where was Enishi then. She turned red as soon as the thought occurred to her, an event that had happened the same day as…. The other one. She'd forgotten about it in all the fuss. 

Enishi had kissed her. And… and.. she had pushed him away. Kaoru started walking again. She knew where her feet were taking her now, a slight sort of purpose had been added to her shuffled stride. The only thing about kimonos was that you couldn't run very well in them. Kaoru had a strange urge to run. She wanted to see him, but at the same time, her heart was filled with a choked up nervous fear. Her feet would take her there, if she wouldn't. Sometimes it's easier to keep walking than it is to stop

**the night before**

Sanosuke watched her through a half closed eye as she snuck out quietly that night. Where was she going? He frowned, and waited a few minutes before following after the small slip of a girl. 

Aneka herself, was rather apprehensive. She closed her eyes and counted to three before she walked out the door, determined to take that first step. She felt herself move, and almost sighed in relief, before she remembered she was trying to be quiet. She caught herself and looked behind her real quick only to find that Sano was still sleeping. She smiled in temporary relief as she made her way down the dark alleyways. Why did Sano have to live in such a scary neighborhood? 

In the beginning, she hadn't told Sano anything about her past… well then it was her present, but she'd like to think of ir as her past now… because she was afraid if he tried to help her, it would just make things worse for her. But now… now she didn't want him to know because she didn't want anything to happen to him. 

That's why she had to confront Jin on her own, and convince him… convince him that… She trailed off in her mind, raising a hand tentatively to her temple. Her head hurt. She wasn't sure of what she could say to Jin to convince him, but she had to try. She didn't want to loose the newfound freedom she'd gained.

Her heart jumped as she heard a slight brushing sound, and maybe a footstep, behind her. She spun around, only to find silence and shadows. Her heart still in her throat, she scanned the shadows for darker spots, or anything that might suggest someone was there. She found nothing. Shaking just a little bit more, she continued on. 

If only she was as strong as Kamiya Kaoru, or had been raised to defend herself at least. She was taking a huge risk, traveling alone at a time like this… in a place like this. Especially since she could easily been overtaken, and there would be nothing she could do about it. 

Just think, she smiled to herself faintly, a short time ago you were even to afraid to go up to a blacksmith to ask him to fix something. And now look what you're doing. She shuddered. She was trying to keep her mind off what she was doing, not draw it back to her attention.

Aneka tried to zone out, maybe into one of those long exaggerated imaginings she used to have. The last one… she tried to remember the last one. A sexy picture of Enishi rose to her mind faintly, a little dimly. She tried to hold onto it, but the more she tried, the more different he looked.

His hair kept turning black, and she kept seeing a lithe body, posed casually, bandages around his stomach. 

"Sanosuke" she whispered lightly to herself "When did I start liking you so much." She continued on, content with watching the slight wave to Sanoske's hair in the wind in her minds eye. If he had really been there, she would have been tempted to run her hands through it. 

She frowned to herself. If she hadn't been so afraid and desperate for some other thought to cling to, she probably would have denied her attraction. Sanosuke was so unlike anything she imagined herself liking. For one…. He was rather skinny, and although there was nothing wrong with it, she was used to liking proportions a little more filled out, yet definitely far from really muscular. Overbuilt bodies were not her thing. She grimaced at the thought.

He was irresponsible, maybe a little conceited, he was way to nosey… and got away with every obnoxious thing he did. But then again he was also kind, funny, and being around him, she felt comfortable. She kind of liked his overprotective tendencies. No one had ever really tried to take care of her like he did.

She sighed, and stopped, finding herself at the place she was told to meet Jin. 

* * *

Sanosuke blinked as Aneka stopped in front of the river. Across it there was a small shrine… to who knows what. But this place… this place.. He had the hugest Déjà vu. And as the moon shone down on the river, the ripples distorting the round surface, he remembered.

This was the place where Kenshin fought Jineh. He'd been too late to help that time. This time, he was glad he would be there for whatever might happen. 

As he expected, Jin stepped out from the shadows, the grass came up to the boys knees, and Aneka was taller than him, but his presence seemed to dwarf her, and he noticed her shudder as a cool wind cut through the night. He strained to hear what they were saying.

"So you came" Jin said quietly, smugly. His voice was foreign in the silence, but it didn't break through it as much as Aneka's reply.

"Yes" she said sharply, but it was dampened by the nervousness you could hear behind her voice. 

"I'm surprised you didn't bring Sanosuke with you." Jin said. Aneka was silent. "That was a smart thing to do, but it might have been smarter to bring him." Jin stepped forward. Aneka faltered, but caught herself. Why the hell was she afraid of someone that was four years younger than her? She frowned at him, and he paused. His eyebrow raised.

"Now see here" she said stubbornly, not quite knowing where her sudden courage came from, but not quite caring either "I can't have you ruining everything for me." She stepped forward. Jin seemed to falter a second, like Aneka had before, but a lot less obviously. He seemed to glance away from her… something he saw giving him confidence and it made him that much more intimidating, despite his small body.

"Oh?" he said. He raised a hand as if to strike her, Sano rushed forward to stop it.

* * *

From behind, Aneka heard a rustling, and then as sickening cracking sound. A loud trail of swearing followed shortly after.

"Sano!" she said suddenly, turning around. Something had pulled him to the ground, and his leg was quickly becoming covered in blood. Aneka rushed over to him and kneeled down by him, Gasping as she saw part of his bone sticking out of his leg at an odd angle. She looked up at his face, only to see him glaring intensely at Jin.

"Oops, you should watch your step there," he said mockingly "But seriously, I didn't expect it to do quite so much damage. It really makes things a lot easier for me." Jin walked over and, avoiding a swing from Sano, grabbed a hold of him, dragging starting to drag him out of the area. Jin looked at Aneka.

"You going to help or what. Sitting around here won't do any good" Jin said. Aneka nodded, only wanting to get somewhere so she could help Sano. Whatever Jin had planned didn't matter much anymore.

Between the two of them, they dragged Sanosuke up the hill, and to a wagon that Jin had obviously had waiting. With the help of the cloaked driver, they got Sanosuke tossed in the back. Aneka jumped in after him, and Jin jumped up front.

The driver got the wagon moving, and Sanosuke groaned as the movement jostled his broken leg. Aneka gripped his hand tightly, and Sanosuke looked at their joined hands, only to find both of them covered in his blood. 

Jin turned around and smiled happily, resting his chin on his crossed arms. Sanosuke thought to himself, that the kid might have been cute, if he weren't such a fucking brat. Saitoh suddenly seemed rather likeable all the sudden. The damn cop would likely "Aku Soku Zan" the brat's ass. 

"It's your fault though, you know" Jin said suddenly, breaking into the rhythmic turning of the wagon wheels over the worn path. Sanosuke glared.

"If you hadn't have rushed in so fast, you might've only fallen, instead of busting yourself up so much." He continued. Sanosuke glared.

"Oh well, this way I don't have to worry so much about you guys escaping before Enishi finishes whatever he wants too do." Sanosuke's eyes widened at that, and he tried to get up, but without the strength of his leg, and with all his blood loss, Aneka easily pushed him back down with little resistance.

"Ah don't worry too much Sano-chaan, things won't change… too much." Jin laughed loudly, as he turned around. The sound carried off through the night.

Aneka tore of a piece of her skirt, and started to adjust Sano's leg. She was afraid she might not do it well enough, but she was more worried he'd bleed to death before they got to a doctor who could.


	17. Under the Cherry Blossom trees

Kaoru Felt like she was betraying Kenshin with every step she made, yet the feeling of uncertain wrongness that she thought... no, knew should follow, never came. She sighed as she didn't even hesitate in her step. What kind of a woman was she, that she could throw away the time she was with Kenshin so easily. The care with which he always treated her. The loyalty which he showed...  
  
Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows. Loyalty? She couldn't really say that because Kenshin hadn't really shown her any preference over any other girls.   
  
After a pause, she shuddered... remembering that... incident. Well maybe he sort of had, but she couldn't really be too sure of it. She really hoped all of that was a fluke, a short period in which he lost control and nothing more. It scared her, it really did. She didn't even have a clue what provoked it either. One minute he seemed like he was asleep... and...  
  
Well it wasn't something she wanted to dwell on anyhow. There wasn't much that could be done about it, it was in the past now. Kaoru sighed again. She seemed t be doing that a lot lately. A sure sign that she was thinking in circles again.   
  
She paused as she found herself in town, right in front of the Akabeko. She briefly thought about going to se Tae, but shook her head quickly, sure that Tae would be on Kenshin's side. Definitely she wouldn't likely approve of Enishi as an... as an.... Kaoru almost went cross-eyed at that slip up. She sure as hell wasn't thinking about Enishi... that way, was she? Kaoru sighed. Oh who knew anymore. She might as well just continue heading a little way down the street to the Forge.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Enishi wiped the sweat from his forehead with a spare cloth he kept around just for that purpose. If everything was going according to plan, Kaoru should be showing up at anytime. Perhaps Kenshin soon after, but that would only help, rather than hinder his plans. Enishi briefly ran though his head, the possibility that he might still be trying to exact revenge, or his justice, on Kenshin. Perhaps that he was deluding himself into thinking he cared for Kaoru as an excuse to do so.   
  
He looked up just then from his work, only to see Kaoru standing before him , and he smiled at her mentally shaking his head at the thought. No, this one he just wanted to keep.  
  
Good Afternoon Kaoru Enishi said to her warmly. Kaoru's expression jumped just a bit at the sound of his voice. She had been staring. Enishi almost waned to chuckle. He was definitely in an uncommonly good mood. Kaoru obviously noticed, as she was looking at him a little curiously.  
  
Has it been a good day so far for you? she inquired. Enishi grinned. Kaoru blinked. There was always something sinister about his smiles. It was oddly appealing even.   
  
Actually I was just about to take a break. Would you like to walk somewhere with me? Enishi replied. Kaoru's mind was sending off warning signals that were very obviously ignored by her. There was no reason to be wary of a simple walk.  
  
Oh certainly... Had you anywhere in mind? Kaoru said in return. There was something a little odd about the practicality of the conversation. It was strangely mundane.  
  
Actually yes I did. There's a nice little trail that goes down to the river by way of some early blooming cherry blossom trees. It's a very pretty place. I've been going there myself lately. All of Kaoru's reservations just fell away at that.   
  
Cherry blossom trees in bloom! Oh I just love those. I didn't know there were any that bloomed early around here. I suppose it's been too long since I've wandered off the main road. Kaoru exclaimed, delighted at the prospect. She hadn't really had a chance to enjoy something like this for a while.   
  
Then shall we go? Enishi said, throwing a towel around his neck after quickly ruffling it over his slightly damp hair. He walked out past her glancing to the side as if o suggest she should follow. Kaoru smiled and strode after him amicably.   
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Kenshin arrived at the forge out of breath, having ran the whole way, only to discover Enishi had left almost five minutes earlier walking calmly besides Kaoru. To hear it from anyone who had witnessed the exchange, it sounded like a very polite and normal occurrence of an acquaintance visiting a friend at work for a short break. Kenshin felt very panicked as he looked around for any sign of either of them, knowing he wouldn't have any luck anyhow.   
  
He'd heard someone mention something about cherry blossoms, which didn't bloom quite yet this time of year. Kenshin ran his hand through the messy unbound front of his hair. He thought he had seen some of the trees blossoming some way along the river, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember where it was.  
  
He could only hope that by the time he found them, it wouldn't be to late for him.  
  
*  



	18. We see through Glass Darkly

  


  
Ah, I apologize for the last chapter... it's been a while and I'm out o the swing o things. Think of it as a warm up ^_~ here's my apology.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Kaoru stared at the cherry blossoms a little dazedly for a few minutes before it came to her notice that she was being stared at. She turned to look over at Enishi. The look on his face was rather indiscernible... or maybe she just didn't want to know what the hidden meaning behind that look in his eyes was.   
  
She smiled a little nervously, but it quickly fell apart as the intense look didn't even shift slightly. She backed up to the side only to find her back to the huge trunk of a cherry blossom tree. A small hiccuped sound of nervousness and a little fear escaped her throat.  
  
Enishi frowned as he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He looked a little sadly at Kaoru for a few moments.  
  
You don't have to be afraid of me Kaoru. he said softly. Kaoru felt a bit badly, having never seen such a personal expression of Enishi's face. Kaoru shook her head at him   
  
I'm not she exclaimed lightly, adding a little hand wave into it, as if to convince him of it. Enishi looked at her wryly. Obviously not at all convinced. No really! Kaoru continued stepping towards him a bit. I... I feel really comfortable around you. Really I do. A slight look of surprised crossed Kaoru's face as she realized how true it was. Her perviously tensed shoulders relaxed as she gave up on trying to convince him.   
  
Enishi was convinced by that. He smiled at her, yet something about the smile didn't seem altogether free.  
  
Kaoru asked, a little confused. He sighed.   
  
Knowing that now, makes it hard for me to do this. he replied. Kaoru looked startled as he leaned over her, bracing his arm on either side of her, against the tree behind her. A sense of morbid curiosity prevented Kaoru from being anything more than just a little nervous.   
  
I need to know Enishi said as he looked strait into her eyes. How you think of me Kaoru looked at him for a few moments before looking away from his searching gaze.   
  
Kaoru started but trailed off. It was obvious to Enishi that she wasn't going to say anything more. A slightly annoyed expression crossed his face, but before Kaoru could notice, it was gone. Had he planned things wrong? Pulled his cards a little too soon? No.. he'd just have to improvise again.   
  
What's between you and Kenshin He said suddenly  
  
Kaoru said a little too suddenly, lifting her head. Bulls eye, Enishi thought to himself, back on track again. He dropped his hands from either side of her and Turned away with a heavy sigh.   
  
I was afraid that was the case. It would just be my luck... he trailed off. Kaoru walked forward and tried to look around him at his face.   
  
Your... luck? she asked curiously.  
  
Kenshin... He took my sisters affections completely away from me, Hell she died for him... How did she think d feel about that... my feelings... he trailed of a moment before continuing My luck that, the man who took away my sister, would be the same man that had the love of the only woman I fell in love with He turned around to look strait at her. Kaoru was dumbfounded.   
  
You.. You love me? Kaoru said, her eyes a bit watery. Enishi stared at her unwavering. I.. I... she looked down at her hands You.. I really...   
  
About the other day, Enishi cut in I'm sorry for kissing you so suddenly like that he stated. He of course, wasn't sorry at all, and worried that he'd said it a little to flat.   
  
Oh no, no not at all... actually I.. she said her hand raised to her mouth, fingertips just barely brushing. I was glad you did.. a little Kaoru was blushing horribly. Enishi really smiled at that this time. He didn't expect that. Startled he looked over her shoulder. How the hell did he get so close without him noticing, Enishi thought.   
  
Kaoru followed is gaze around, only to catch a flash of red hair before she was grabbed and pulled towards it. Kaoru gave a little shriek before she heard a panicked,   
  
from Kenshin. She sighed and relaxed as Kenshin's arms let go.   
  
Is there something wrong Kenshin? Kaoru asked a little exasperated. Kenshin looked past Kaoru at Enishi, who had a very self satisfied sinister smirk on his face.   
  
What are you doing here alone with him? Kenshin asked a little worried and accusatory. Enishi's smirk widened into a grin. Kenshin glared.  
  
For gods sake Kenshin. What a silly thing to worry about. If Enishi could hurt me, he would have killed me that first time instead of just kidnapping me. Enishi raised an eyebrow. She was rather perceptive. Good thing her judgment wa a little off when it came to personal relations.   
  
Kenshin started, then with a shake of his head he continued. No, Kaoru.. Kaoru looked a little startled at the drop of the honorific and backed off a bit. A horrified and hurt expression crossed Kenshin's face. Enishi placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulder in reassurance... and a bit of possessiveness for Kenshin's eyes only. It worked... maybe too well.   
  
Kenshin's eyes dilated as they narrowed, and an expression Enishi had been hoping to see for as long as he could remember, crossed Kenshin's face.   
  
It's stupid of you to touch what is mine. came a lower than usual voice from Kenshin. THe coldness of it made Enishi's eyes narrow as he smiled just as coldly back. But softly he spoke to Kaoru.  
  
Please stay out of this Kaoru. This situation seems dangerous.   
  
Your tone doesn't match that smile on your face. The battousai commented mockingly. Interesting, Enishi thought with a quirk of his lips, He's quite aware of my game it seems. Enishi dropped the smile and replaced it with his typical cold look.  
  
I can't help it that the thought of a challenge excites me Enishi said blandly. His statement was met by a cold glare from Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru looked at both of them, first one, then the other, before she started backing off. She stopped just outside of the grove.  
  
I don't like this She whispered to no one in particular, maybe afraid to address either.  
  
I'm sorry Kaoru, but I can't let him hurt you again Enishi said, glancing at her afterwards to gauge her reaction. It was very startled. Ah, so that is what they were keeping from me, Enishi thought satisfied. It made justification of fighting Kenshin now so much simpler. He turned back around to Kenshin only to be met by a sakabatou to the face. A trail of blood flew out after the blow and Enishi wiped off some more that was dripping from his mouth.   
  
He grinned widely and laughed, tossing his over shirt aside and unraveling the wrapping round his sword.   
  
So that's how it's to be. he said with a chuckle. Crouching down into the low Tiger stance, sword poised above his body, he waited for Kenshin's next move. Kenshin shifted to the Battoujitsu stance, after a second long pause that seemed to las hours, they moved instantaneously. Kenshin with the quick draw at godlike speed, and Enishi with a block that seemed way too close for comfort to a hit, and a counterattack rushing forward with a mesmerizing faster version of a katta Kaoru had seen him do before, he brought his sword downward only to be met by Kenshin's.   
  
From that point on, time seemed to speed up and all Kaoru could make out was a furious clashing of forms, one blurred short red streak that that struck quickly and violently, and the other, decidedly larger form that moved as lithely as a cat, sanding one moment, crouching another and pouncing at others, sword and body working as one.   
  
And all around them, the cherry blossoms fell, raining delicately around the violent scene, giving it an ethereal feeling. Kaoru, powerless to do anything, felt the tree's, just like her, were crying.  
  
  



	19. Like Clockwork, it winds

Sanosuke groaned as the pain rushed back all at once, but it was a dull thudding pain this time, not the live draining pain he'd felt before as his blood spilled out of the wound created by his leg jutting out at some odd angle. He looked down at his leg. It was neatly bound together by bandages and a splint. And knowing the feeling so well, he could tell that it had also been tightly sewn back together in places. After a while he noticed a presence beside him, staring.

He looked over to see Aneka sitting there, watching him with a worried expression. 

"How are you feeling" she asked.

" Like shit" Sano felt prompted to respond, but regretted it when he saw the expression on her face. "But better than before, where I felt as though I had been trampled over by a bunch of horses." He added quickly. Aneka gave a feeble smile at that

"It's my fault." She said forlornly " This wouldn't have happened if-"

"Whoa Whoa, Jo-chan there's no use blaming yourself for what's over and done with." Sano interrupted and then continued a little sheepishly "But I'm not really the one who should be telling you this. I'm always blaming myself for stupid things… Don't you dare tell Kaoru I said that" Aneka laughed.

" That's more like it" Sano said smiling. He winced shortly after as he tried to get up.

"Ah!" Aneka exclaimed "You shouldn't be getting up just yet. The doctor said…" she trailed off after a sideways glance from Sanosuke.

"Aw Fuck what the doc says. I never listen to doctors."

"And look where it got your hand" A new voice came from the doorway of the room. Sanosuke looked up abruptly.

"Fox-Lady?!" He said startled to see Megumi "What the hell are you doing here" Megumi glared

"I could ask you the same. But since it's not your hand again, technically you didn't break your promise." She glared at him longer "What the hell do you think I'm doing here, what other doctors do you know!"

"I just thought that the kid wouldn't bring me so close to home" Sanosuke mumbled

"What kid" Megumi asked. "Oh, you mean Jin? He's been coming to this clinic since before I was here with his grandfather. It was nice of him to help you guys over here."

"Well Shit" was about all that Sano could say. He didn't feel like explaining the situation, especially to someone as gun ho about Kenshin as Megumi. For all he knew, she might help Enishi and try to take Kenshin herself.

Well, maybe that wasn't giving her enough credit, after all they had been pretty close for a while now. Though Sano sure didn't really want to get attached permanently to the wench he at least considered her friend. He sighed.

"I don't have time for this. I gotta go save Kenshin." Aneka looked a little alarmed.

"What's wrong with Kenshin?"

"Haven't you been paying attention, jo'chan? Kenshin's been living with a big nasty tiger who's after his girl." He sighed in frustration "not much I can do though, In the state I'm in." Megumi looked at him in contemplation. It wasn't hard to figure out he was talking about Enishi from what he said.

"Are you positive Enishi made a move?" She asked Sano.

"Positive." He affirmed "He made sure that something came up to get everyone out of the house but Kenshin and Kaoru. Likely driving Kaoru out because of the incident a while ago, which I also believe is Enishi's fault. It's just not like Kenshin."

"Hmmm" Megumi contemplated what she knew of the situation. She'd never gotten around to approaching Enishi about his plan… because she doubted the ex-syndicate leader would have trusted her. Rightfully so, because she knew that Kenshin could never be happy with anyone but the Tanuki girl. "I think we should head over there then." Sanosuke looked surprised

"Don't look so surprised," she said glowering at him "I understand the situation for the most part. I'll bind your leg a little tighter, just be careful and use this." She said, handing him a crutch.

* * *

Kenshin and Enishi had been going at in ferociously for nigh fifteen minutes now, which is a really long time for a fight to last. It seemed as if every blow exchanged was countered almost perfectly, both being familiar with the other's style. Kenshin got the first hit, just barely cutting through flesh as Enishi spun deftly out of the way, a trail of blood skimming in the air behind him.

Kaoru could only look on in apprehension, staying towards the tree line surrounding the clearing in the Sakura grove. She was at a loss for what to do, afraid for Enishi, Afraid for Kenshin, and afraid of both of them at the same time. Enishi got the second hit, also just a graze, right under Kenshin's left eye, The blood streamed down his cheek, and the color somehow suited those yellow eyes. Mesmerized by the sight, Kaoru almost missed the split second it took for Aoshi to drop out of nowhere between the two and punch Kenshin in the face, and in the same movement, disarm Enishi's sword with a deft kick to his wrist.

For a long moment, everything stopped, but for the stirring of the trees and the falling blossoms, then Kenshin dropped his sword, as he dropped to his knees.

"Kaoru dono, Sessha….I.. an sorry" Kaoru shook her head as if to negate the need for apology, then stopped.

"No, I'm sorry for causing this because I was not clear with my feelings."

"Enishi has not been fair to you" Kenshin said quietly "He's been using underhanded means to-"

"I know," Kaoru interrupted. Enishi looked surprised for a moment, then disconcerted for not expecting it. "I chose not to notice, which is why this is my fault." Kaoru looked at Enishi and smiled, a smile that told him not to worry. Kenshin sighed.

"Then I suppose that is your answer…" He said forlornly. Kaoru nodded

"Though I don't want to loose your friendship either."

"I'm sorry" Kenshin responded in answer. Tears started once more trailing down Kaoru's cheeks as she nodded in acceptance to his refusal. "I may come back one day" Kenshin said a little tiredly in reassurance.

"You sure as hell aren't going anywhere without me" Said Sanosuke, just limping onto the scene. Kenshin nodded to Sano. Aneka tugged onto Sanosuke's sleeve, getting his attention. "Don't worry," Sanosuke said, dropping the clutch and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You still haven't told me everything yet. I'm not letting you go."

Enishi looked a little perturbed at how quickly everything was winding up he sighed, picked up his sword and leaned against a tree, to wait for everything to wrap up. Aoshi looked at him coldly, but without hatred. Misao clung closely to Aoshi, having dropped in a little later. Everyone stood there, waiting for something to happen. Finally Kenshin spoke up, breaking the silence.

"It's about time for dinner isn't it?" He said a little sheepishly. Yahiko dropped out of the tree's where he'd been waiting for quite some time, at a loss for what to do.

"At times like these… we should get a beef bowl."

"I'll pay" Enishi said.

"Well that settles it" spoke a new voice, slinking out from the shadows. "Now I won't have to arrest you all for disturbing the peace." He looked at Enishi "Buy me a soba." Enishi nodded, amused.

"What happened to you," Saitoh said to Sano as they all started walking into the town " Trip over a cat?" Sano glared. "Watch it, or I'll arrest you for kidnapping." He said, nodding his head towards Aneka 

Tha End...

_____________________

Alright... it's a strange end... Im not sure I like or dislike it... it just turned out this way. Comments?


End file.
